Fictional City PD
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Murdering fan fiction authors was only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Bored Authors

**Chapter 1:**  
**When Authors Get Bored or In Which the Problem Starts**

From an author's point of view being bored is horrible. Your muse and characters won't understand it because they'll all complain about how either A) you should be writing something you don't want to or B) you should be doing something more productive with your life.

From a character's point of view, a bored author is terrifying. When authors get bored they tend to write whatever comes to their mind in an attempt to rid themselves of the boredom. (Such as a story about boredom.) The characters then beg the muse to give the author ideas for a story that the author will refuse to write in hopes of avoiding any later complications. Very rarely does the muse ever listen without a few coins in hand after doing so.

From the muse's point of view, a bored author is good news. Not only does the muse get to torture the author and laugh when the author replies, "But I don't want to write that!" to its ideas but the muse also gets paid by the characters to give the author those ideas.

In a lose-lose situation for the author and characters, only the muse comes out on top. The reason for this is simple. Authors are unable to see or speak to their fictional characters. If the author was somehow able to speak with and learn about their characters then the muse would no longer act as the go between. This, as one can imagine, will not be tolerated by the muse so strict barriers are put into place in an attempt to keep the author and his/her characters separate. If this barrier was ever to be broken, chaos would descend the like of which the written word has never seen before. For this reason, the muse keeps the author and characters separate and continues to profit from this separation. However, nothing lasts forever. As an author continues to type a story in which she meets her characters, she does not understand the cracks she is putting in the delicate balance called reality.

With the final taps of the keys, she finished the intro and the barriers breaks. The characters are free and they have something to say.

* * *

With a content sigh, Sue stretched in her chair. She had finally found a way to combat her boredom. It had taken half a dozen rewrites but she had done it. She had finished a half decent intro to introduce her story in which she met her characters. Sue still wasn't sure if she was going to meet only her original characters or if she was going to meet their copyrighted friends (or enemies) as well but she had a feeling it was going to be fun. Unfortunately, now that she had finished her intro she was left staring at the page, unsure how to introduce her characters. Would it be better to have them break down the door and kidnape her? Or should she pretend she lived with them?

In an attempt to figure it all out, she continued to write. One could almost say she was writing to buy time as she waited for the ideas to knock the door in. The white door to her room remained stubbornly in its place in the wall so she continued to write. Hoping. Almost praying that something would happen to break down the walls of her reality.

She continued to write many sentences. Hoping. Praying. Begging.

But the door remained as it was. Nothing was going to happen. No inspiration. No helpful hint. She was on her own. Again. Just like she always was. Her muse was silent. Happy to watch her stumble towards a story and laughing behind its hand. She supposed it was fair. The muse had wanted her to write for her other stories, especially one that had been overdue but Sue was determined to write the plot bunny she had found. It would have been far simpler to give in but Sue was stubborn. She knew it was a good story when she thought of it without the aid of the muse. She kept going. Wandering. Stumbling. Seeking the next chapter of the story she had started.

And then she had it and her muse was no longer laughing. The shadow of her subconscious stirred as it floated over the back of her chair to read over her shoulder as the girl continued to type. The words appearing on the white page with frightening speed. Just a few words more and she would have it.

The muse let out a hiss of displeasure as it read. The girl was close. Too close. There was no other option.

Sue did not see the shadow take a step away from the desk and human girl. She did not see it raise itself up and spread out its arms like wings. It was not until the darkness started to shine in its own magic that Sue became aware that her words on the page were describing more than she realized. Pausing in her typing to correct a small typo, Sue glanced over her shoulder. Her mouth became dry and her eyes wide as she searched the room for signs of danger. There were none that she could see. A bed. A dresser. A small stereo. A few posters. That was all she could see. But Sue still bit her lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breath was coming out in small pants.

The muse continued to stand with its arms outstretched like the wings of an angel— an evil angel. It was no longer even frowning. It simply watched as the girl slowly turned back to her computer. The girl had been an amusing toy but now it was over.

As Sue slowly became to type again, the muse lowered its arms. It sighed and took a step forward. It reached out towards the young author. An orb of nothingness appeared in its other hand. The muse placed its hand on the girl's head.

Sue, sensing the touch, raised her hand and ran it over her head. The mortal's hand passed through the muse's hand. Feeling only hair, the girl returned to her typing. However, the words came slower. Sue frowned as she paused. What was she about to do again? How was she going to phrase that sentence again? Where was she going with this description?

The muse nodded as it removed its hand from the girl's head. Glancing at the orb in its other hand, it shook its head. The orb sparkled as if the muse was holding a mini universe in its hands. Glancing at the girl again, it patted her head before turning to the door. Writer's block was often a hard obstacle for young authors to overcome. If the muse had taken enough of her ideas, the girl would never write for pleasure again.

Behind it, Sue let out a frustrated groan as she stared at the screen. How could she forget an idea so easily?! Her face was pulled back into a self-loathing glower as she scrolled back to the top of the page. What was she trying to do? What was the point again? She let out another groan and her hands clenched and unclenched into fists. Where did her idea go! Her arm twitched with the desire to throw the computer. Glancing at the items on her desk, she reached and grabbed her water bottle. Turning in her chair, she took aim at the middle of the bull's-eye she had specially made for this. Pulling her arm back, she forced all her anger into the bottle. Leaning forward, she moved her arm and released the bottle.

The muse jerked as the bottle hit its arm. It turned back to hiss at the wide-eyed girl before its eyes widened as well. On the ground were the remains of the orb and the swirling of ideas as they escaped and took form.

Reality was finished.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have read "Twisted Logic" (ID 5848680) or its baby brother, "Sayonara" (ID 6270451), probably know where this is headed. I was toying around with the thought of posting this chapter as a third chapter to Sayonara to show how the fictional characters came to life but while talking with ayamari no Goshi, she oh so helpfully gave me this idea. Goshi, if fictional characters come for me, I'm taking you with me.**

**Anyways, I have a feeling it will be similar to my other story Anime/Manga Revolution but I can't be sure. My muses are playing basketball their crystal balls so that can never be good. Anyways, characters from various sources of fan fiction will appear. In an attempt to make this story readable to everyone, notes will follow the chapter explaining each fictional source and the fictional characters who appear in the stories. This notes will depend on my level of familiarity with the source but I will try to keep myself from gushing too much.**

**Any suggestions for improvement are welcome. Thanks for reading!  
-D101**

**P.S I have created a forum with a role play which follows this situation. It's called "Fictional City Police Department" in Misc. X-overs. Feel free to check it out and join. Also, there is a poll on my profile asking which side you are on, the authors, characters, or some other side. Feel free to vote.**


	2. Chapter 2: Changed World

**Chapter 2:  
In Which the World has Changed**

"I still can't believe this happened so quickly!"

Amelia put down her notebook to look at her friend. Before the murders, Luke had cosplayed as Yusuke Urameshi. Even now when the so-called fictional character had three murders under his belt, the teen continued to gel his brown hair back although he had ditched the black wig and green jumpsuit. Now, like all the other reported fan fiction authors, he wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and a gray jacket with the word 'author' stamped on the back. Luke had customized his jacket though, and it was covered with what seemed to be random tally marks in different coloured markers. The few people who knew him well understood that each colour stood for a different charge and each line stood for each time he had been charged.

Luke raised his fist as though he was about to punch the wall but he stopped short, the white bandages on his hands reminding him of his most recent sentence for breaking the law. His fist fell to his side and Amelia let out the breath she had been holding. If Luke had injured himself, they would have to leave their hiding place before schedule. Although the boiler room wasn't very classy or quiet, it was safe from the eyes of the prison staff. Leaving it before the scheduled distraction could mean discovery and no one would be happy if that happened.

Amelia sighed and put a hand on Luke's shoulder. He let it sit there for a second before shrugging her hand off. She hadn't known him very long. Just a couple of months before the murders had started when she joined the club he cosplayed with actually. But in the months that followed, they had become fire-forged friends when they joined WORD (Writers Obliterate Right Destroyers), an underground group of resistance against the fictional characters who seemed to want to stamp out all fan fiction.

Since the Right Destroyers were super powered fiction characters, WORD did not fight them head on. Instead, WORD encouraged fan fiction authors to keep writing and posting their work anonymously on a hidden site called FanFiction. Unfortunately, the fictional characters soon caught on to that and they seemed to realize that murdering people in secret wasn't working. The characters came out of the darkness and formed their own police force, the Fictional City Police Department. The characters began to arrest authors (with honest and true evidence to their credit) and charge them with various crimes such as 'writing without a license', 'writing to amuse oneself through writing without a license', and many other charges. Sentences were usually a slap on the wrist due to the power of the actual law.

Eventually, the characters forced the governments of the world to pass such fake laws into actual laws. Writing licenses were possible for writing original works of fiction, homework, and various types of reports but no judge would ever give a writing license for fan fiction. Sentences for breaking the "Writing Laws" became harsher for first offenders, ranging from removal of all fictional sources in the author's possession to broken fingers and death row a possibility although Amelia hadn't yet heard of anyone being executed after the murders prior to the laws. However, repeat offenders faced prison time in addition to the other sentences. If they were found continuing to write while in prison, death row always had cells open or so Amelia had heard. That was why she and Luke were hidden in the boiler room attempting to think of a way to break the curse the world was trapped in.

Amelia adjusted her glasses and forced her eyes to focus on the words on the page of the notebook. "Kaori suggested setting the villains against the good guys."

"Write down a message asking her how we are supposed to do that from inside a prison and without speaking to the villains who also want us authors dead and will kill us in worse ways than the heroes."

"Lights Lunar Fox already did."

Luke nodded before he started pacing. His already red face became redder as he paced and his fingers must have been white under the bandages. After a few seconds, he stopped pacing and exploded. "I thought they were supposed to be the good guys! What happened to protect the world and goodwill to mankind!"

Amelia couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Japanese heroes usually are anti-heroes and our American comic books were one screw away from being as nuts as their enemies."

Luke threw up his arms. "That's my point! Shouldn't someone be on our side!?"

She nodded. "It'd be nice."

"And you!" he shouted as he pointed at her. "How the freaking hell are you so freaking calm! You just sit there and stare at me with your bug eyes and just— just… AGH!" This time Luke did punch the wall. He grasped his right hand with his left and a small whimper left his lips as he fell to his knees. Amelia started to rise to her feet but in the next second, Luke was standing as if nothing had happened. She sat back down and pretended his outburst hadn't happened. It wasn't the first time Luke had exploded, and it wouldn't be the last.

Lifting her pen from the ground, Amelia turned to a blank page in the notebook. She wrote the date and the fake name she had created for herself. "Any time you are ready, Luke," she said.

Luke took a deep breath before he sat down on the ground beside where Amelia was sitting. He shifted a few times before he could see the page without blocking the best light source. He took another deep breath before he began to speak. Amelia, used to writing dictated notes, was easily able to write down each word Luke said and was even able to throw in proper grammar and spelling. A small frown came to her face as she heard Luke describe what seemed to be an ongoing drabble series involving the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Despite his obvious anger, Luke did not seem interested in writing a story about the death of his torturers. Instead he seemed to want to write a story about one of their victories. He described Genkai's temple briefly before speaking about a drinking contest. By the time, Luke was describing Yusuke's victory and everyone passing out, a small smile was on his face. Amelia wished she was able to let go as easily but she could still see her boyfriend's broken fingers and arms each time she closed her eyes. Until she had proof that the characters had been twisted or changed from their original values before finding themselves in her world, she was not going to forgive anyone nor was she going to write a happy story.

* * *

Yusuke couldn't help the sneeze from escaping, and he ignored the other glares from the characters around him. The pre-teen author inside the house only had eyes for the screen of her shiny pink laptop although Yusuke really had to wonder why anyone would buy a pink laptop. What was wrong with a good old black or white one? Of course, it wasn't the laptop that was going to get the girl charged. It was going to be whatever was on the screen.

To his left, the tech genius of the raid group was typing away on his little gadget. If the girl was watching something like a sitcom on her screen, she'd be fine. If she was typing fan fiction, they were going to break through the window, read her the few rights she possessed, and carry her out the front door. However, as he watched her pigtails shake as the girl furiously began to type, he felt a small pain in his gut. The girl reminded him of Keiko, and any second now he was going to get the order to break the window and kidnap her. Just like that other girl who reminded him of Shizuru. If he was still a normal human, he probably would have had a bruise from her punch.

He knew they had to pay. He knew he was supposed to not feel any sympathy for them but at the same time, he did. At first, he had to admit, he did want revenge. He wasn't happy he had to kill those authors but he had to! What choice did he have? They didn't listen to his warnings so he had to take matters into his own hands. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do and Koenma was backing him and he was so **angry**. But the anger faded and now he kept running into people who caused him to remember the good things in his life. Instead of getting angry about being ripped away from his world, he began to feel homesick and began to think about the people **he** had ripped away from their homes. Although he couldn't tell anyone, Yusuke Urameshi just wanted to go home and forget the human blood that covered his hands. But there was no way home and the other characters weren't going to stop until every last human fan fiction author was stopped. The only thing he could do was keep going and hope someone was able to find a way to reverse things, and if he could stop these blood knights from hurting that little pre-teen, he was going to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I've got a better idea where this plot is headed and did you really think I could have the fictional characters be completely evil? Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi)** – A manga and an anime series. It stars Yusuke Urameshi who grows (both in age and in maturity) over the series length. The basics of the series are: ghosts are dead people, there is an afterlife, demons are real (and usually evil) but exist in a world parallel to our own, and the people who run the afterlife screw up often. Yusuke died and Spirit World did not have a place for him so he came back to life and became a spirit detective. Originally, his job was to protect humanity from demons who occasionally slip into our world. This job changes as the manga-anime continues but Yusuke's bad-boy attitude and stubbornness is a constant in the series. Also, he has a girlfriend named Keiko. According to the manga, she's very cute.


	3. Chapter 3: Writing Under Cover

**Chapter 3:  
Writing Under Cover OR In Which a Warning is Spoken**

"We're going to get caught. You know that right?"

Her companion was silent as he read the pages she had been scribbling on for the past week. The man's blond hair seemed to stand on end with one or two strands acting as a reverse cowlick and falling towards his gray-green eyes. He pouted as he handed the pages back. "I thought you liked the suggestion of using my Rainbow Cyclone Redux as a finishing move," he said as he held the pages out to her.

Denise sighed as she accepted the pages back. Her black with man-made blue highlights hair flew into her face as the wind travelled through the small dark alley. The woman's long coat hid her tall figure and prevented her from feeling the chill of the wind, but she frowned and brushed her hair from her face as she accepted the papers from the man. "I **did** but you have to admit the vanishing act followed by the—"

"Yes, it was very impressive," he said as he cut her off. "But it lacked style. That's something Hiei would do. I prefer to fight face-to-face and the way you wrote it made it seem as though I pulled the attack from out of the air."

"Suzuka, you **did**. All your attacks come out of nowhere because you weren't on screen long enough to show them off. You have nine hundred and ninety-nine other attacks. It was time to show some of them off."

The fictional character frowned and rolled his eyes. "Not all of us get to be heroes." Seeing the woman about to open her mouth to argue her point further, he hastily changed the subject. "Now what did you say about getting caught?"

The woman frowned as she stuffed the papers under the false bottom in her messenger bag. "I said we're going to get caught one of these days. This drug deal cover isn't going to work much longer. Especially if your friends search me and find only blocks of sugar with blank papers in the false bottom."

"Nonsense. That would imply they have brain power. I may lose in a battle of strength but not a battle of wits."

Denise couldn't help the smile from coming to her face. "Funny. That's not what I recall from the manga. By the way, how did you heal so quickly from Genkai's beating your face in?"

Suzuka frowned and again turned the conversation away from his failings. "They cannot charge you without evidence and as long as you write with my special invisible ink, they will have none."

"Bu if they know you've been following me for months since the murders and haven't arrested me yet, they may come to the conclusion you're acting as my muse and then they'll have the idea to check the papers with youki—"

"It's called demonic energy, not youki."

Denise sighed again and continued. "Fine, demon energy and then they'll see the words and then…" Her voice trailed off as visions of the consequences flashed before her eyes. Broken bones, prison walls, and maybe a coffin if she was lucky. She couldn't do that to her family. Not after her sister had been taken away. Which caused her to wonder why she was playing this dangerous game. Her conscious began to battle with her desire to create again and Denise stared thoughtfully at the ground as she tried to find the right answer.

Suzuka open his mouth to reply but paused before speaking. He closed his mouth and turned his back on the human woman. "If you no longer wish to write, then this is at its end."

Denise's thoughtful look vanished in a look of rage. She hit the fictional character over the head with her messenger bag. "Who said anything about not wanting to write anymore! I just want to be sure that your need for attention isn't going to get me killed!"

"I told you I would do everything in my power to help and as an S class demon—"

"And look how that helped that Serena chick!"

Something crashed in the alley to their left, and Suzuka jumped to stand protectively in front of Denise. A cat waltzed out of the shadows, and Suzuka lowered his arms. "It seems this partnership is at an end. Burn those papers just to be sure though." He turned and started to walk down the alley, but a shout caused him to pause and a small smile to appear on his face.

"Fine! I'll work on chapter five, but you owe me an interview later!"

The smile on his face grew when he heard the woman turn and stamp down the alley muttering profanity and phrases such as "stupid hot clown."

He wondered briefly why more fictional characters didn't take the opportunity to act as muses to a few authors. Yes, it had taken careful study and selection to find the right match of adoration for his character, a willing ear, and unique creative touch. However, as Denise's story grew, Suzuka had to admit he was enjoying himself. It was a shame no other characters seemed to realize the potential. Kurama might have if he was thinking clearly, but the fox seemed to have pushed all rational thought from his head. Unless the subject of conversation involved finding, charging, or punishing authors, the fox did not seem to care. Of course, the same could be said for many of the so-called main characters of popular fiction.

Suzuka frowned as his eyes scanned the area for watchers. It was odd. Many lead characters, including villains, seemed to believe they had always belonged in this realm although Suzuka could easily prove this as false. Odder still was the fact that most of the characters seemed to think authors knew that everything they wrote would be transferred to the characters' minds, forcing the characters to live the story and thus torturing them. Other seemed to know the truth but still felt authors should pay, and he seemed to be the only reasonable character left alive.

A shadow moved in the darkness and Suzuka frowned. Someone had been watching. From the shadows came a golden glow. As the glow grew, Suzuka frowned. Just his luck, it was one of **them**.

"Working a bit late, aren't you, Suzuka?" asked the man in a long black coat as he leaned against the wall of the stone building. Hanging from a brown cord and sitting on the man's chest was the source of the golden glow. About the size of a dessert plate, the pendant was made up of a golden ring with five small, needle-like points hanging from the ring at regular intervals. In the centre of the ring was a golden triangle with an Egyptian eye staring from the heart of the triangle.

The odd pendant's glow seemed to grow as the man pushed away from the wall and stand to face Suzuka. Although the golden light made the man seem blonde, Suzuka knew the man's long hair was naturally white.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bakura," he replied as the glow dimmed and allowed Suzuka to see the man's long white hair and cruel brown eyes. The man seemed to have been playing with black eye liner again. "Don't you have some kid to torture?"

"No more than usual," Bakura replied as the glow of the pendant vanished. The white haired man fingered one of the needle-like points absentmindedly as he glanced in the direction Denise had gone. "I see your little experiment is going well."

Suzuka was silent as he waited to see what the so-called spirit would do. Within hours of the police force forming, Suzuka and many of the other 'officers' had seen the spirit play a 'shadow game' with an unwitting author. Apparently, the girl hadn't watched Yu-Gi-Oh and had no idea the card game she had agreed to as a sentence was going to steal her soul. It hadn't been a pleasant experience, and it caused many of the characters to realize how little they knew of their fellow officers. Naturally, the smart ones had turned to the internet to learn what they could. Those who did not have the time to spend decided to never accept a game from anyone just in case they were from the same fictional source.

Unfortunately, Suzuka was one of the officers who did not have the time to spend reading useless information on the human invention called the internet. Because of this, he was cautious as Bakura took a step forward. He had no way of knowing what Bakura was capable and for all he knew, the playing of games to steal souls might be only a strange compulsion. The white haired man might be able to steal souls on a whim and that was not something Suzuka could guard against with his demonic energy.

"I don't know what your game is but that is my suspect," Suzuka said which caused a large grin to appear on Bakura's face.

"You seem to be pretty close for an officer and a suspect." Bakura took another step forward in the direction of Denise. "I wonder what I would find if I searched her bag."

Normally, Suzuka would have been comforted by the fact that few officers wore voice recording devices but at the moment, Suzuka felt a small stab of fear. The spirit knew! He knew he should have insisted on meeting at Denise's house, but the woman had insisted on meeting in the alley. He had been overruled, and now they had been overheard.

Bakura seemed to sense this small piece of fear because his grin widened. "Is there a problem, demon?" he asked in a sickening tone as though he was a doctor.

"Bakura!" The grin on the spirit's face seemed to vanish instantly as a third character walked from the shadows. Bakura took a step back and half turned so that he could see the new arrival. He was silent as the man stood a few steps away from them.

The new character's hair caused Suzuka to wonder if the boy had been hit by lightning. Black, red, and yellow strands of hair merged and defied gravity to become an unusual hair style. From the man's neck hung a golden pyramid with an Egyptian eye similar to the one on Bakura's pendant. However, while Bakura wore his pendant on a brown cord, this man wore his on a chain. Also, unlike most pyramids though, the pendant was attached to its chain from the base rather than the point.

The alley was silent for a moment as Bakura stared in distaste at the new arrival, and Suzuka stood braced to stop them from arresting Denise. The new character was the first to speak, and he addressed Bakura. Suzuka had the feeling he was being ignored but squashed the desire to demand the new arrival address him as well.

"Why did you leave your patrol? You were ordered to—" the tri-colour haired man asked.

"I think it is a bit obvious why I left my patrol, Pharaoh. Those idiots wouldn't know the difference between fact and fiction. Even a **great** pharaoh like yourself wouldn't have been able to stand them for five minutes let alone an hour." The spirit seemed to place emphasis on the word 'great' although Suzuka did not know why. If anything, Suzuka would have thought the spirit would have put emphasis on 'pharaoh'.

The other character seemed unaffected by the spirit's mocking and merely smirked. "Thanks to your actions you are stuck with me for an hour. Now get moving."

The white haired man seemed to pause as though he was about to disagree when the pharaoh's pyramid began to glow gold. Suzuka also noticed an Egyptian eye seemed to appear on the man's forehead. After a moment, Bakura nodded.

"Very well."

The glow faded and the Egyptian eye disappeared as the pharaoh began to walk in Suzuka's direction, most likely heading for the street. Bakura man waited until the pharaoh had passed him and was walking before he frowned. Suzuka did not notice though because he had moved to allow the pharaoh to walk past him. Bakura slowly followed but paused as he passed Suzuka. For a second, he stood beside the demon and Suzuka wondered if he was going to hear a threat. Instead, the spirit stared at the back of the pharaoh as the man continued to walk towards the street. Quickly and quietly, the spirit muttered, "We have something in common so I recommend you be more careful, clown."

The next instant the two spirits had vanished into the darkness leaving Suzuka staring down the alley. What had Bakura meant? Was the spirit also acting as a muse or was he just playing with him? Suzuka grit his teeth as he turned to walk towards the police station. The second he walked through the door, he was going to grab the nearest human and force them to explain the internet. He needed information and he needed it now.

* * *

**A/N: Oddly enough, I'm happy with Bakura. I had a lot of trouble writing him on my first account, but I think he is coming along nicely. If he seems too nice, let me know.** **I was and still am a Bakura fan so it makes it a bit hard to be objective when writing him. I have a bad habit of softening his character so please let me know.** **Thanks for reading!**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (Pharaoh, Bakura) **– A manga and a multiple anime series. One anime series never left Japan and has been called Season 0 by fans. It follows the first bridge of the manga. The other is the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters most are probably familiar with as it actually left Japan and began famous. It follows the later manga which has some differences from the first bridge. Both series star a boy called Yugi who solved a magical puzzle and unleashes the shadow games. When Yugi solves the puzzle, Pharaoh was released and begins to share a body with Yugi. Not knowing Pharaoh was a spirit from Ancient Egypt with his own life and memories (although they are forgotten), Yugi believed the Pharaoh to be another side of himself. Pharaoh is usually called Yami in the English version or 'Other Yugi' in the Japanese version. Likewise Bakura is a spirit from Ancient Egypt (although his memories are intact) and he shares a body with a boy called Ryo (or Ryou) Bakura. Like Yugi, Bakura is thought to be Ryou's other side. Since both Pharaoh and Bakura are far darker than their counterparts they are often called "yamis" or "the dark side" of Yugi and Ryou.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Suzuka)** – A manga and an anime series. It stars Yusuke Urameshi who grows (both in age and in maturity) over the series length. The basics of the series are: ghosts are dead people, there is an afterlife, demons are real (and usually evil) but exist in a world parallel to our own, and the people who run the afterlife screw up often. Suzuka was originally one of the many demons Yusuke and his team had to face in a tournament. However, after being beaten by Genkai (Yusuke's mentor), Suzuka became an ally to Yusuke's team. When Suzuka originally appeared, he was dressed like a clown and stated that he wanted to be a legend and die before he became old. Simply stated, Suzuka loves attention and never wants to be forgotten although how a clown costume would make him a legend is up for debate.


	4. Chapter 4: Stuff is Explained

**Chapter 4:  
Hanging by a Thread OR In Which More Stuff is Explained**

New York has always thought to be the start of the end. In popular American fiction, if a disaster was going to occur, it would almost always start in New York. A meteor going to hit the Earth? New York would be ground zero. A portal opening to allow a ghost from another dimension to come and destroy the world? Who ya gonna call? New York. A cursed museum? The Museum of Natural History in New York. Mobsters and cops shooting it out on the streets? (Actually that was Chicago.) An insane group of mitochondria calling itself Eve and trying to kill humanity starting in one city? New York.

Thus, when fictional characters came to life and needed a city to make their headquarters, guess which city they picked to make their police station? Toronto, Canada. Apparently, it was the only city the characters could agree on since many of the Japanese characters wanted Tokyo and the American characters wanted New York because it felt close to home. To compromise, they picked a city none of them wanted. Toronto.

However, changes needed to be made to the current Toronto police station to make it the new headquarters of Fictional City PD. Constructions occurred days after the murders ended but was halted after one of the characters completed a cost projection and realized it would be too expensive to convert the already existing building to the building the characters envisioned. Around the same time, one of the characters decided to destroy a large section of the city. After arresting their fellow fictional character, they decided to build their headquarters on the destroyed land. Construction began again and soon Toronto gained the nickname Fictional City due to the concentration of fictional characters found in the city.

Although Gothic looking, the building was larger than a few city blocks and towered over the surrounding area. It was at least fifty floors tall and mostly made of stone due to the material being more durable than glass or steel. The front doors were made of oak and were tall enough to allow even the Hulk to pass through them comfortably. The back doors were made of reinforced steel but characters seemed to dislike using them so they were always locked and chained shut. On the roof were a helipad, an airplane runway, and an area for flying fictional characters to take off and fly towards their assigned areas.

Inside, the police station appeared more modern. If one passed through the large oak doors they would find themselves in an open lobby. In the centre of the large room was a front desk. Characters that were not suited for raids or basic patrols to search for normal crime sat at the desk and would direct anyone who passed through the doors. To the left and right of the desk were elevators for the public's use. These elevators led to the basement levels and to the first three floors of the station. Behind the front desk were two doors. One led to the room which housed the many private elevators that characters used to travel to the other floors of the station including the roof. The second doors led to the back area of the first floor where basic bookkeeping for the station occurred. There fictional characters could receive a paper copy of their route or orders if they were distrustful of modern technology.

If one was to take the elevator to the basements, one would find well lit cells and interrogation rooms where criminals could stay and await trial. Below the holding cells was the training range for those characters who could not train in the open world due to their power and strength. The final level of basements was dedicated to the testing of new weapons and occasionally authors received their sentences in the underground sections.

Conversely, if one rode the elevator upwards, one would see the other floors had different functions. The second and third floor often acted as court rooms for sentencing authors although an assault suspect had been convicted in the same court room as well. The next few floors acted as a medical ward for characters that were injured in the line of duty or were suffering adverse effects due to their new climate. The final floors were used as living areas for the fictional characters who called the city home. They were often empty as most characters preferred to be out on the streets than sitting and twitting their thumbs (if they had thumbs). It was easier to forget if they were busy working but a few fictional characters didn't have that opportunity. In the medical ward, a few characters lay on the border between life and death.

Originally there had been six characters holding onto life but now there were five. The ten year old, pink hat wearing boy had perished months ago. The remaining children seemed to be about the age of thirteen. They lay close together on hospital beds with white sheets. Three were boys and two were girls. Oxygen masks covered their faces and the television screens embedded in the headboards of the beds showed a graphical representation of their vital signals. At the foot of their beds were their names; Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. The black haired girl's hand twitched as one of the fairies who acted as healers lifted her hand to check her pulse.

Although Fairy Godmother had come to trust the machines, she still preferred the old way the best. She shook her head which caused her white bob-cut styled hair to peek out from under her blue hood. It pained her to see these children in such a state. She had thought only Cinderella's tears could move her so deeply but she had been able to make the child smile with her magic. Unfortunately, these children were beyond the help of a good old bibbidi bobbidi boo spell.

With a small sigh, Fairy Godmother placed the girl's hand back on the bed. She patted the back of the hand gently before moving to the pink haired girl. Unlike Yumi, this girl did not seem aware of the gentle hand lifting her arm. The boys were also unaware although the one called Odd opened his mouth and seemed to call for a kiwi. Fairy Godmother wasn't sure if this was a sign of good fortune or an ominous gesture.

After checking their pulses, Fairy Godmother moved away from the children and turned her attention to her other charges. She was forced to pause beside Jeremy's bed as another fairy floated into the room. The fairy was dressed in green robes and wore a tall, pointed green hat which was secured in place with a long piece of light green fabric. Fauna quickly flew to Fairy Godmother's side, her small fairy wings flapping frantically on her back.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

Fairy Godmother sighed as they watched the small chests of the children rise and fall. Each time the children exhaled, it took a little bit longer to inhale. Soon they would stop breathing altogether. Again, Odd opened his mouth and called for a kiwi.

"I'm afraid they don't have much longer," Fairy Godmother said.

"Perhaps now you would be willing to allow me to try."

The two good fairies turned around the glared at the black-cloaked woman who wore two horns as a hat.

"Maleficent!" spat Fauna. "What are you doing here? You were assigned to the raids."

"True," Maleficent said as she stroked the chin on the raven which was perched on her shoulder. "But I decided to come see the children **you** were unable to heal. Odd since you seemed to be doing so well with that little Spanish girl with the blue monkey." Maleficent paused and added, "Until she passed that is." Her yellow eyes seemed to run over the children's bodies and caused the good fairies to wish a prince would run a sword through the dark fairy. Fairy Godmother considered reaching for her wand but did not know where she had left it and besides, fighting among themselves was not allowed.

Soon, Maleficent turned her eyes away from the children and back to the good fairies. "Well at least they only have five more lives to live. If they can survive those last few stories, they should be able to recover. Of course, that boy with the fairies had only two stories to go and he only had to live through five stories."

Fairy Godmother opened her mouth to reply but found herself cut off when a glob of pink material with eyes flew into her face and started to wave its pink arms. The creature was chirping frantically and before Fairy Godmother's eyes it transformed into a small gun before turning back into the pink material.

"We will have to finish this later. It seems one of us have been shot."

A second later the door was kicked in. A teen with brown hair stumbled through the door. Leaning on his shoulder was a larger man with a ham-like face. Cybernetic parts in the man's leg and arm whirled as the cyborg and teen limped forward. Blood poured from a wound to the cyborg's chest and the teen was pale.

"Silver was hit!" shouted the teen as though fear had robbed him of speaking normally.

While Fauna flew off to get the other doctors, Fairy Godmother helped the teen lead the cyborg to a bed. Fauna and her fairy sisters quickly flew in. While the blue fairy comforted the teen, Fauna and her red-dressed sister helped Fairy Godmother get to work. This, at least, was a problem they could solve.

* * *

**A/N: While it may seem as though I killed Dora and other child characters because of hate it was actually out of sympathy. Have you SEEN the stuff that is written about those defenseless characters? It is nuts! And while I may not be too fond of them, I see torturing them on the same level as abusing children because they have that mentality. Also, I could not see Dora becoming a homicidal maniac. I think the experience would have just killed her outright. Thus, most childhood characters have been spared… sorta.**

**Also, in regards to Toronto. Everyone picks on New York. It was Canada's turn to feel the heat and if anyone from Toronto is offended by the comment about how none of the characters wanted Toronto, I apologize. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney related copyrights (Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Treasure Planet), Code Lyoko, Dora the Explorer, Fairy Odd Parents, or Hulk. (Please note this disclaimer does not mention the multiple references made in regards to New York although I don't own any of those copyrights either.)

**Cinderella (Fairy Godmother)** – A Disney princess movie series. Based on the fairy tale, Cinderella, the Walt Disney movie adds a few details to the story such as talking mice and musical numbers. Fairy Godmother probably has one of the catchiest songs in the movie where she casts the spells that give Cinderellla her clothing and ride to the ball. (The spell is called bibbidi bobbidi boo.) She is also a bit forgetful but she is probably the best godmother anyone could have. Yes, I am looking at you Fairy Odd Parents.

**Code Lyoko (Aelita, Jeremy, Kiwi, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi)** – A cartoon series. Basically, five kids (Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi) battle a computer program called X.A.N.A in a videogame like atmosphere in the computer-generated land of Lyoko. The cartoon is not only about beating X.A.N.A and saving the day, it's also about getting Aelita out of Lyoko and shutting down the supercomputer that powers X.A.N.A and Lyoko. Also, Kiwi is Odd's dog.

**Dora the Explorer (Dora, Boots)** – A cartoon series designed to teach young children Spanish. Having only watched this show once or twice the best I can say is that Dora goes on adventures with her blue monkey called Boots and various talking items such as a backpack and a map and they often run into a red fox who seems to want to steal Dora's toys.

**Fairy Odd Parents (Timmy)** – A cartoon series. The basic plot is Timmy is a miserable kid who gets fairy godparents but he isn't allowed to let people know. He makes wishes that often end up putting the world (or his secret) in danger. By the end of the episode though, he usually has figured out some way to fix what he broke.

**Hulk **- A Marvel comic book, movie, cartoon series, etc. Again, I don't really have a good base in Hulk besides the basics. Normal guy gets hit with gamma rays and now turns into a huge green monster with purple shorts when he gets angry.

**Sleeping Beauty** **(Fauna, ****Maleficent****)** - A Disney princess movie. Based on the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty, the Walt Disney movie adds a few details to the story to make it a full length movie. Fauna is one of the three fairies who arrive and grant gifts to the newborn princess and also hid the princess in the forest when the evil fairy (Maleficent) curses the girl to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. Fauna is the green fairy. Maleficent is the evil fairy that is able to turn into a dragon and, in true blood Disney manner, dies at the end of the film.

**Treasure Planet (Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver)** – A Disney movie. Treasure Island in space with a few added details. Jim is still fifteen (damn it) but now he is a rebel after his dad walks out on him and his mom. Silver is still a loveable pirate but now he is a cyborg. This movie is seriously underrated!


	5. Chapter 5: Infected

**Recap:** Previously, readers discovered the headquarters of FCPD is located not in New York or Tokyo but Toronto, Canada. Readers also discovered most childhood fictional source characters (such as Dora and Timmy Turner) have perished. _Code Lyoko's_ Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy are laying in a coma and expert healers are attempting to save them. The healers include _Cinderella's_ Fairy Godmother and _Sleeping Beauty's_ Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather. Readers also witnessed _Sleeping Beauty's_ Maleficent arriving at the healing ward with an offer for the good fairies which they declined. Before more could be said _Treasure Planet's_ Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver crashed into the ward, Silver bleeding from a bullet wound. While the good fairies hurried to heal the cyborg, Maleficent vanished. What could she be planning?

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
****Infected Wounds OR In Which There is Healing**

It had been a scary half an hour but the surgery was finally over. Jim felt the muscles in his body slowly relax as he leaned back into the uncomfortable plastic chair in the medical ward. Silver was going to live. Once assured of that fact, Jim had considered leaving the ward but one glance at Morph had convinced him to stay. The pink blob had been torn between staying with his old master and following his new master. Even though Silver lay snoring on a hospital bed, Morph seemed unable to decide. The morph would sit with Jim for a moment before flying to lie on the sleeping Silver. Another moment would pass and Morph would be back with Jim before the cycle repeated itself. Jim supposed the blob would tire himself out sooner or later but in the meantime, it was better to stay put.

Time passed and Morph eventually collapsed on Jim's shoulder. By this time, Jim was half-asleep himself and had no intentions of leaving the medical ward unless someone forced him out. He was almost completely asleep when the door to the medical ward was kicked in. Jim sat straight and blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out what was going on. Amazingly, Morph and Silver remained asleep as a black-haired teen dressed in a green jumpsuit stumbled into the room, half-carrying his teammate. Eventually, Jim's tired brain connected a name to the face of the sane character. Yusuke Urameshi, anime. Beyond that, Jim knew nothing except that the other character was a ninja.

The yellow haired ninja struggled against Yusuke's grip and shouted for Jiraiya the genie to grant his wish to escape or to summon the magic carpet. For a second, Jim considered getting to his feet to help Yusuke, but the other boy seemed to have things under control.

The fairies, who had been hovering by the sink, paused in the act of cleaning their blood covered robes and collectively sighed as Yusuke dragged the ninja past the sleeping children and the drugged cyborg.

"Where do you want him?" Yusuke shouted over the ninja's shouts for his companions.

Fairy Godmother pointed to a bed in the corner of the room, far away from the windows. While Yusuke continued dragging the ninja towards the bed, Fairy Godmother waved her sparkling white wand. Instantly, the blood vanished from her robes.

After forcing the ninja to a bed, Yusuke turned and seemed to finally notice Jim. At that same moment, the ninja had decided to jump from the bed and run towards a window while calling for a magic carpet. With a wave of Fairy Godmother's wand, bars appeared on the windows, effectively blocking the ninja's escape route. Everyone in the room seemed to sigh as the ninja pulled on the bars.

Fairy Godmother paused to tell Yusuke it would take some time to heal Naruto's mind before she turned her attention to the hysterical ninja who seemed to think he was about to be beheaded. Jim watched as Yusuke frowned. No doubt the anime character was debating on leaving his teammate vs. getting chewed out by a senior character. If it wasn't for the fact Silver was the only humanoid person on Jim's side and Morph was like a puppy, Jim probably would have retired to his bunk too.

For whatever reason though, Yusuke decided to sit and wait for his partner. The anime character quickly scanned the area for seats before picking the one beside Jim. They traded a small greeting and introductions before they fell silent and watched Fairy Godmother change Naruto's orange and blue clothing into a white straightjacket.

Despite the fact that Naruto's insanity had clearly be caused by a careless author's fan fiction, Jim couldn't help but laugh when Naruto replied to Fairy Godmother's questions with shouts for a monkey called Sasuke. Jim had recalled meeting the black-haired ninja before and he doubted the teen would be impressed if he knew he had been demoted to a monkey in Naruto's delusions. Seconds after the laugh escaped Jim's mouth, he felt sweat break out on his body and his heart begin to hammer in his chest.

Fairy Godmother and the other healers were as different from the extremist characters as day was from night but Jim had no idea where Yusuke stood on the issue. If Yusuke was one of them, Jim could face serious consequences, the least of which would be an interview with the Director. Although most of his information came from rumours, Jim had become accustomed to separating truth from lies thanks to his experience on the R.L.S Legacy (never mind it had taken a barrel of purps to discover Silver's double-act.) He doubted the Director was as god-like as the rumours would have him believe but he didn't doubt the power the individual had. After witnessing the shadow game, Jim was well aware that weak appearance did not mean weak strength.

Just when Jim's fears were about to eat him, Yusuke snorted at Naruto's antics. Jim slowly exhaled and relaxed back into his chair. If Yusuke was as amused by Naruto as Jim was, there was no way the anime character could be nuts. As if to prove Jim's point, Yusuke muttered, "Now why can't I ever run into anyone who has my plot instead of their own in their heads?"

This caused Jim to smile a bit more. "Maybe because your story isn't a classic that most North American teens grew up with?"

Yusuke frowned and turned his attention to Jim. "Right and your story was so much better."

Jim shrugged and leaned back with a grin. "Well I wouldn't say that but having at least three different versions of myself is pretty neat." A small memory of meeting one of his other selves caused Jim to frown instantly. "Except when they are five instead of fifteen."

"Disney?"

Jim nodded and Yusuke smiled. "At least you have a reason for each version of yourself. All I get is some guy who is me but with a different voice because some other company did the movie and he isn't even here."

Before Jim could reply, Naruto began to sing. For a moment, the boys were silently watching Naruto sing about escaping. Again, Jim found Yusuke to be a kindred spirit as they both covered their ears. It wasn't that Naruto was a bad singer. It was just some characters should not sing Disney songs. Not to say that Disney characters could sing anime's opening or closing themes but at least Disney characters usually had the sanity to not attempt such a thing. The boys didn't lower their arms until Fairy Godmother turned an apple into a muzzle. It was about this time that Yusuke noticed Morph. To be fair, he tried to be tactful as he questioned Jim about the Disney teen's taste in clothing. Although, a tactful Yusuke was always a stretch.

"You have a pink glob on your shoulder," Yusuke announced soon after Naruto was silenced.

For a second, Jim frowned until he realized Morph was still asleep on his shoulder. For a few seconds, he tried to explain what Morph was before just saying, "It's a sci-fi Disney thing."

The boys continued to talk for a while. Mostly trading stories about different things they had lived through. Yusuke seemed interested in Jim's star surfer although he kept calling it a skateboard which annoyed Jim to all ends. (To be fair, Jim annoyed Yusuke as well when he kept calling Yusuke's Spirit Gun a laser gun.) They probably would have eventually started talking about the FCPD but Fairy Godmother shooed them out of the medical ward before either of them could breach the subject. With a mother-like tone, she smiled and ordered them to bed as it was after midnight. When the boys shrugged off her order, she frowned and almost followed them to the elevators but she was sidetracked by Jafar entering the ward thinking he was a ninja.

Like most teenaged boys, Jim and Yusuke considered ignoring Fairy Godmother's order and going somewhere else to talk but Jim's exhaustion won. He waved to Yusuke as he headed for the elevators. As he pushed the number that would take him to his floor, Jim allowed a small smile to come to his face. It felt like he had actually made a friend here in this weird place.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was for Kurama's Foxy Rose. I felt a little bad that I wasn't going to be able to actively include the Naruto genre because I have not watched the show and personally, I dislike the show a little as well. So I did a little research and it seems enough stories have been written where Naruto is living one of the many Disney plots so I picked one and went with it. Thus Naruto appears in name only. Sorry I can't do more.**

**And on another note, I actually really like the chat between Jim and Yusuke. In my mind, they are really alike. Roughly the same age (although Jim is a year older than Yusuke depending on the timeline). Both have missing fathers and were headed for disaster before some life-changing event occurred and put them on the right track and they both have a soft spot for kids (at least according to a deleted scene for Treasure Planet). Anyways, that's my rant about the awesomeness of Jim and Yusuke.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-d101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney (Treasure Planet, Cinderella, Aladdin), Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto.

**Aladdin (Jafar) –** A Disney movie series, cartoon series. Loosely based off the 1001 Arabian Nights tales, Aladdin is about a human street rat that finds a genie and falls in love with a princess. Aladdin's main enemy in the first two movies is a man called Jafar who acted as advisor to the sultan. As with most Disney movies, there is music, jokes, and (once they saw how well the movies did) a cartoon series.

**Cinderella (Fairy Godmother) - **A Disney princess movie series. Girl has horrible family. Girl can't go to ball. Fairy Godmother gives girl awesome dress, sweet ride, shiny shoes and a warning. Girl falls in love with Prince. Girl barely gets home on time but leaves a shoe. Prince uses shoe to find Girl. Prince marries girl. Disney makes sequels.

**Naruto –** A manga and an anime series. As I said above, I haven't watched this anime and I've only read the pieces of manga that came in my twice-a-year Shonen Jump purchase. The only thing I know is Naruto is the main character. He is blonde, eats a lot, and is a ninja… or training to be one or something.

**Treasure Planet (Jim Hawkins, Morph) -** A Disney movie. Treasure Island in space with a few added details. Jim is still fifteen when he goes out into space to find the legendary Treasure Planet which houses Flint's Trove, the loot of a thousand worlds (lots of cash). Silver is a cyborg pirate instead of a man with no legs and his parrot is now a glob of pink called Morph that has the ability to morph into different items. When Jim meets Morph, the glob of pink transforms into a spoon, a straw, and then a miniature Jim. Morph often repeats words like a parrot but he also chirps. Watch this movie!

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke) –** A manga and an anime series. Yusuke gets hit by a car. Gets kicked out of the afterlife because they don't have room. Gets a job as a spirit detective. Gets allies (Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara as the core group.). Kicks butts and takes names as only a delinquent can.


	6. Chapter 6: Just for Kicks

**Recap:** Previously, _Yu Yu Hakusho's_ Yusuke Urameshi and _Treasure Planet's_ Jim Hawkins have a nice chat in the medical ward while _Naruto's_ Naruto suffers from the after effects of a Naruto fan fiction with a Disney plot. Now that the set-up is over, it's time to move onto the action.

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Just for Kicks OR In Which There is Fan Fiction**

"Hey Terry!"

A black haired teen dressed in a skin-tight black suit with a red stylized bat on the chest paused in his journey across the common area. He glanced around the large room before spotting another teen sitting at a computer. The other teen was an African-American teen with dreadlocks dressed in a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the chest. There was a large grin was on the boy's face which caused Terry to consider ignoring the teen. The last time he had been called over by the other teen, he had been forced to stare at pictures of their animated TV shows. It had been a complete waste of an hour and had gotten them both chewed out by an older fictional character. Today, it was something far worse.

"Turn that off!" Terry hissed. Before Static could even move, Terry had pushed the power button on the computer. The screen went black causing Static to shout. A few other characters looked in their direction but glanced away when they saw the black screen. Terry waited until everyone else had returned to their own devices before turning on Static.

"What do you think you are doing!" he hissed. "That site is the reason why the FCPD exists. Don't tell me you're on the author's side!"

"Calm down. It's not like I was actually writing the stuff."

"That is how it all starts. You start reading that junk. You think you can write better than those idiots. And then you start writing the stuff and posting."

Static frowned as he turned the computer back on. "So? Some of that stuff was actually pretty good. I mean it wasn't Shakespeare but it was still pretty amusing. By the way, I didn't know you—" Static found himself going silent as an enraged Batman glared at him.

"One more word and we'll see how amusing it is when an author writes Batman killing Static Shock. Got it!"

Before Static could reply, an announcement echoed over the intercom. The two teens listened as they were instructed to travel to the assembly floor for an address from the Director. Static expected Terry to sigh and complain about another assembly since this was the fourth one that week but the young Batman was silent as they followed the other characters towards the elevators.

The assembly floor was barely a quarter full when Static and Terry arrived. Characters stood in small clusters and spoke among themselves. Since not everyone could attend the same lecture at the same time due to patrols assemblies were fairly common. Unfortunately, if you were available you had to attend even if you had already listened to the lecture. With luck, Static would be on patrol when the other ones were happening so that he couldn't have to listen to the same guy say the same thing over and over again. The last speaker had been good although his English hadn't been too good. The man seemed more comfortable with Japanese and speaking at war meetings than with characters from various countries, cultures, and methods.

However, speech died as a man appeared on the stage at the far end of the room. He was a middle-aged man although his nationality was not clearly obvious. He spoke English, French, and German without a trace of an accent and it was only with Japanese and Chinese that he paused slightly. As the man began to speak, Static felt himself being stirred by some unnamed feeling. The man who was later introduced as "the Director" spoke briefly. He spoke of the aims of the FCPD and offered news of the wellbeing of their most troubled members. The children called "the Lyoko Warriors" were still in grave condition but there was hope, the Director said. Unlike the fates of Dora and Timmy, there was hope. His words seemed to stir something in the audience but before Static could figure out what it was, the man had finished.

The Director ended with the words, "Eat. Drink. And be merry! Goodnight!" before turning and walking off the stage leaving his fellow characters to stumble away from the stage and towards the feast that had been prepared. Talk began instantly once the Director vanished. The voices were small at first but soon the volume increased. Talk began more passionate and animated without the aid of alcohol.

As Static ate, he felt shame. He had thought the fan fiction he had been reading had been harmless and fun but in face of the Director's words, he saw the evil within them. One or two stories might be amusing but the majority of the stories were nightmares. He saw the horror the defenceless characters had faced before their deaths and he saw the authors had to be punished. Sparks jumped from his fingertips as he recalled the worst moments he had faced before he awoke and found himself in this new world. The authors had to pay.

Around him, Static saw similar looks of hatred on character's faces. A few characters began to chant, calling for vengeance and soon the whole floor was filled with a powerful aura of hatred, vengeance, and insanity. Static felt himself being swept away by the feelings around him but felt a small piece of his hatred being replaced with confusion as he looked around.

To his left, two characters stood silent, frowns on their faces as they stared at the stage where the Director had been standing. Both had long hair although one had reddish— almost purple hair and the other had hair as white as the snow fall. These characters were unaffected by the emotions in the room. Then, as Static was watching, the white haired man opened his mouth. Quietly and without the emotions raging on the floor, he said, "Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow you die."

Without looking away from the stage, the other character nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I figured enough with the anime (although Bakura and Kurama snuck in). Time to move to my other love, cartoons and books. Slowly but surely the plot is moving forward. Now that I have failed to show any bad side to the characters and made you feel sorry for them, it's time to head back to the authors and remind you just how bad things are for them… Hopefully… We'll see. I seem to be having problems making the characters out to be bad guys.  
Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock, Batman Beyond, Agatha Christie's work (Destination Unknown, Death Comes as the End), Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Code Lyoko, Dora the Explorer, Fairy Odd Parents.

**Batman Beyond (Terry) -**A cartoon series. In the future, Bruce Wayne is an old man and Gotham is a hellhole. Because Gotham is such a hellhole, Terry McGinnis' father dies and Terry discovers that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Terry steals the new and improved Batman suit and after a brief trial run, is taken under Bruce's wing and becomes the new Batman.

**Code Lyoko –** A cartoon series. An abandoned factory close to boarding school hides a supercomputer which houses X.A.N.A (a homicidal computer program) and Lyoko (a videogame like world) which acts as a home for a girl called Aelita. One day a teenaged computer whiz, Jeremy, discovers the supercomputer and Aelita. Unfortunately, he also awakens X.A.N.A who is out to destroy humanity. In order to manipulate the outside world, X.A.N.A activates towers in Lyoko. With the help of Jeremy's friends (who quickly become Aelita's friends), Aelita is able to deactivate the towers and stop X.A.N.A.

**Death Comes as the End –** A novel. There isn't really much point summarizing this because I only used a line from it**.**

**Destination Unknown (The Director) –** A novel. Scientists are going missing and when the wife of one of the missing scientists dies in a plane crash, the authorities decide to use a random woman off the street to replace the dead woman in an attempt to locate the missing scientists. The Director is one of the characters in the novel and I can't really say more without spoiling the novel.

**Dora the Explorer (Dora) –** A cartoon series. Little girl and blue monkey go on adventures and teach children Spanish.

**Fairy Odd Parents (Timmy) –** A cartoon series. Little boy has fairy godparents and makes wishes and gets into a lot of trouble.

**Static Shock (Static) –** A cartoon series. I've only watched a few episodes but my basic understanding of the series is that Static (also called Virgil or Beyonce) has the ability to control electricity. As he is still a teen, Static has a lot of learning to do about the superhero business and his powers. He seems to have mastered flight and the ability to move items but he still had some learning to do.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (Bakura) –** A manga and an anime series. Freaky gold puzzle and other pendants? Check. Scary other sides of really nice guys? Check. Card games? Check. All of this added up equals shadow games bad.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Kurama) –** A manga and an anime series. While Yusuke is the spirit detective, he rarely uses his head outside of battle and it's debateable how much he uses it in battle. That's where Kurama comes in. A fox demon merged with a human body, Kurama has smarts and the brains to use them. Although Yusuke met Kurama when Kurama had stolen an artifact of darkness from Spirit World, the fox was granted parole and was able to join Yusuke on later missions.


	7. Chapter 7: Extremists

**Recap:** Previously, _Static_ _Shock's_ Static Shock discovered the joys of fan fiction. Unfortunately, his amusement was not shared by _Batman_ _Beyond's_ Terry McGinnis who was quick to lecture the younger teen and remind him of the dangerous of reading fan fiction. Shortly afterwards, an assembly was called for all characters currently at the station. There _Agatha_ _Christie's_ Director from _Destination Unknown_ addressed the characters. He successfully stirred the audience into a rage and even Static felt shame at his earlier actions. Is the Director to blame for the homicidal tendencies of the characters or is there more to the picture?

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
Extremists and Divided Loyalties OR In Which Some Things Never Change**

"I see you skipped another assembly, Yusuke."

The teen opened one eye and glanced at the demon in human clothing. "Get off my case, Kurama. You're as bad as Keiko." Yusuke closed his eye and attempted to go back to sleep but he couldn't help the whispered thought that mocked him. As bad was Keiko **was**.

If the red-haired teen was aware of Yusuke's homesickness, he mentioned it not. Rather, in a tone that seemed almost monotone in its calmness, Kurama said, "The assembly might have done you some good."

"A stuffy, old guy telling me what's right and wrong? No thanks. I could go speak to DumbleDork for that."

A wind whipped across the roof of the station as one of the Transformers slowly came in for a landing. Because Yusuke's eyes were closed and the Transformer's engines were so loud, Yusuke barely heard Kurama murmur, "Some things never change."

When Yusuke opened his eyes next, he was alone on the roof except for the large plane-like Transformer and the attendants who were cleaning the bugs off the Transformer's metal body. An announcement was shouted over the PA system, and a large chunk of the attendants headed for the elevators. Another announcement and more left. Soon there was only one attendant standing with the Transformer.

Yusuke sighed as an announcement called him by name to report to the first floor. He rolled his eyes the first time he was called. By the third time, he was craving some gum. "Just like home," he muttered. The voice on the PA system even sounded like Takanaka. "An old man wheezing for 'Yusuke Urameshi'," Yusuke continued. His voice dropped to a wheeze as he mocked the PA and Takanaka calling his name. "All I need is some gum and…" Yusuke's train of thought was suddenly derailed as a Darth Vader mask poked over the metal body of the plane.

"Hello," Yusuke muttered as he rose to a sitting position. "Last time I checked, we didn't have any Star Wars jarheads here." Yusuke rose to his feet and a large grin appeared on his face. Fighting among themselves wasn't allowed but no one ever said anything about beating up a new recruit who hadn't fully joined.

"Hey, Darth Vader!"

The man with a black helmet that looked like it was made of plastic suddenly looked up. He took one look at Yusuke and ran. For a second, Yusuke stared at the retreating figure dressed in a black mask and a t-shirt. Normally, Yusuke would never attack another person who was running away without a good reason. The teen paused to watch the masked man frantically and repeatedly push the button to call the elevator. A devilish gleam was back in his eyes. So he wasn't able to fight him, well he could still ask the alien why he wasn't willing to speak to an anime character.

Darth Vader ducked into the elevator and the door closed just as Yusuke reached them. For a second, the teen watched the lights above the doors of the elevator. Rather than stop at the ground floor as Yusuke expected, the elevator kept going until it reached the basement. As Yusuke continued to watch, it reached the third level of the basement.

"Restricted access only," he muttered with a frown. Again, the PA system called his name. Yusuke kicked at some invisible piece of stone before a large grin appeared on his face. "Like Kurama said, rules were meant to be broken." He quickly pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

"They got SN3."

Hidden deep in the basement of an abandoned building, the leaders of WORD sat covered head to toe in black. Their faces were covered by black masks with holes for the eyes and mouth. Although it wouldn't protect them from the right destroyers learning their names if they were determined, it would at least protect their faces so that no one could use a Death Note against them. Unfortunately, it could not protect WORD from extremists in its own ranks.

A female voice came from the mouth of one of the black figures. Her arms began to gesture widely as she shouted. "I told you his stories were nothing more than trolling! Written up just in time to go and kill people while using **our** **resistance** as an excuse!"

The black figure beside her forcibly grabbed her arms and pulled them to her side. A male voice came from his mouth and although he was trying to restrain the woman, his voice also held anger. "We should have never sent anyone into the station. No author would be able to sit there with those monsters and not attempt to get vengeance. Look at AH6. He shot Long John. Ah6! The biggest fan of Long John! And he had never even wanted the gun in the first place! You can't really blame them for wanting it either."

An older, wiser sounding voice coughed. When he spoke again, his voice was stronger. "Yes and no. Wanting vengeance is one thing. Shooting and murdering to get it is another thing. It is through our actions and our views that extremists and others are separated. WORD refuses to drop to the level of those right destroyers. We fight through civil disobedience. That's how rights are won. Not though violence but through rallies."

"Tell that to the War of Independence," muttered another figure.

The older man continued. "Tell that to Rome. What starts in blood, ends in blood."

"United States," replied the same figure who mentioned the War of Independence. The other figures sat back and were silent as the old man and the other figure continued to argue.

"Canada or would you prefer to argue over the wars the USA was fighting prior to the incident?"

"Both. Since when has Canada done anything in the world other than be a hotbed of right destroyers and we would have won the war if it wasn't for the incidents and the right destroyers putting a stop to it."

The old man seemed to smile and turned to face the other figures. "See? An extremist in our own group."

The younger figure began to sputter and spit denials but the old man quickly continued speaking. "I'm kidding, Lewie, but this proves my point. Enough of an argument and a liking for our own opinion and we could all be extremists. That is why the right destroyers are called extremists and why we are the others but if we slip too close to their methods, we become extremists and we lose." Before he could explain further, the man's head fell back into his head and he began to snore.

The basement was silent for a moment before the woman who had been gesturing widely quietly said, "I think we missed something."

* * *

**A/N: Ever been to a rally or riot? Me neither but I've heard it say that not everyone who joins a cause joins it for the right reasons. I've applied this to the author resistance.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Transformers, Harry Potter, Death Note, or Star Wars.

**Death Note – **A manga and an anime series. A notebook that kills whoever's name is written in it. The notebook can also manipulate your final acts if the writer is careful what he or she writes. Light Yagami gets this notebook and basically goes nuts as he tries to change the world to match his vision of the world.

**Harry Potter (Dumbledore) –** A novel series and a movie series. The boy who lived (Harry) is a wizard who is destined to take down the baddest and baldest wizard in the Wizarding World. Before Harry can take on Voldemort he must go to school and learn. Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school Harry goes to.

**Star Wars (Darth Vader) -** A movie. To be honest, everyone probably knows more about this series of movies than I do. All I know is that Darth Vader is Luke's father and light sabres are awesome.

**Transformers** – A cartoon series and movie series. Possibly more than that. I'm not really familiar with this series beyond the fact that they are robots from another realm and switch between looking like normal vehicles and giant fighting robots.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke, Keiko, Takanaka, Kurama) – **A manga and an anime series. Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi cannot stay out of trouble in his own series and in this story. He has a girlfriend named Keiko who often tries to get him to stay in school. Takanaka is the principle at Yusuke's school. He also tries to keep the rebel without a cause in class. Kurama is one of Yusuke's sidekicks.


	8. Chapter 8: Brainwashed

**A/N: I'm trying something new rather than showing how large a part each section plays. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
Hidden Secrets OR In Which There is Brainwashing**

"Cheery place," Yusuke muttered as he glanced around the third level of the basements. It seemed whoever had designed it had the Dark Ages on the brain. Cells lined the walls, and fluorescent lights lit the area. The walls were made of black stone, and steel bars separated the cells from the hallway. It was cold, and it was damp. Although the building had just been built, there were signs of water damage in the basement, and the lights flickered as though they needed to be changed. However, there were no signs of the Star Wars character Yusuke had been following.

Never one to give up, Yusuke paused to look around. The area in front of the elevator split into three forks. He could either go straight, left, or right. He almost muttered that he wished he had a coin to help him decide which way to go when he heard voices. Although most characters would have turned back to the elevator and let someone else find the newbie, Yusuke wanted a fight too barely to back down. He stepped closer to the fork and attempted to listen for the voices. As much as he would have liked to run down one hallway and hope for the best, Yusuke had a feeling the other characters wouldn't be impressed to find him in the restricted area. He would have to be quiet like a mouse or sneaky like a certain fox.

The voices seemed to be far down the hallways since they were hard to hear. "This might be harder than I thought," Yusuke muttered before he held his breath and moved between the different hallways. Unless his ears were betraying him, the voices were just barely clearer down on the left. Trying his hardest to be quiet, Yusuke crept forward towards the voices. Even after many twists and turns, the voices never seemed to increase in volume and Yusuke became more annoyed and bold. His footsteps started to echo as he stamped down the hallway. He made a few snarky comments as well to break up his boredom. Yusuke quickly returned to the sneaky method though when he rounded a corner.

The hallway suddenly became a dead end and widened into a room about the size of Genkai's arcade. Large wooden boxes lay scattered throughout the room, making perfect places to hide. As Yusuke ducked behind one, he scanned the area for signs of the newbie. Machines with lots of lights and buttons were also scattered throughout the room and wires ran over the floor and walls. Cells still lined the area but there were noticeable differences between the cells in the room and the cells in the hallway Yusuke had travelled. First, while some of the cells still had steel bars, most appeared to have no divider from the hallway and appeared open to the air. However, once or twice Yusuke saw the glint of glass acting as a divider. Second, almost all the cells were filled with people. One cell in particular caught Yusuke's eyes and he had to wonder what Superman had done to get locked up. The large man lay on the ground of his cell as though any bit of movement would be too much for him. A red light shined down on him.

Voices called Yusuke's attention to the far side of the room. There a large, egg shaped device stood. The device seemed to be mostly made of metal although the front had a glass window which allowed Yusuke to look inside. For a second, he wondered if the device was meant to return the characters back to their own realms. His heart almost jumped at the thought of going back home. After all, at one of the earliest meetings, the suits had promised they were looking for a way back home for everyone.

Yusuke quickly changed his mind though when he spotted a figure lying on the upright table inside the machine. A bright white light shined down on the man, making his black hair look even more crazy than usual. The man's head fell to his chest and his eyes seemed to be shut. He twitched once or twice as though he was having a nightmare. From his hiding spot, Yusuke could see purple lines swimming up the man's bare arms towards his chest. Lying strapped to the table inside the egg was the legendary Goku whose manga had been published even in Yusuke's world.

Standing beside the egg-like machine, was a tall bald man. He was dressed in a purple robe with odd symbols made of golden thread. When he spoke, the man's English was heavily corrupted with an accent that was either Spanish or Mexican, Yusuke couldn't tell which.

"So it seems speeches and shadow games aren't enough to keep your dedication to humanity in line," the bald man said. "Perhaps, Las Plagas shall prove more successful."

Goku seemed to be aware of the man because opened his mouth to reply. However, he closed it quickly as he winced. When the saiyan opened his eyes again, the black pupils were blood red. From his place behind a crate, Yusuke felt as though he had been dowsed with cold water. Just what the hell was that machine doing to him?

The bald man continued speaking as though he and Goku were sitting at a bar having a few drinks. "True, the Las Plagas drains subjects of their intelligence as well as their freewill but I don't think that will be an issue in **your** case." The man seemed to laugh as Goku winced again.

Yusuke almost jumped to his feet to demand the freak released Goku but he found his movements frozen when he spotted a familiar black mask crouched behind a crate opposite of Yusuke. Darth Vader seemed to be playing with a machine gun and Yusuke suddenly realized that the character was a fake. After all, Darth Vader was supposed to be completely dressed in black while this character only had a mask on. Yusuke was just about to curse his stupidity when his attention returned to the robed man and Goku.

"Of course, we can't risk some of our fellow characters catching on so you will have to remain here until the parasite has fully grown." The tall, purple robbed man smiled at Goku. "You understand, of course."

Goku was silent. His head had dropped back to his chest and his eyes had closed. However, from one of the cages, a man dressed in a black cape with a bat symbol on his chest shouted, "Are you going to do that to all of us, Saddler?"

"Perhaps but for now—" The man suddenly fell silent, and Yusuke felt it was time he left. He had found Darth Vader, and he suddenly had a pretty good idea why the area was restricted. The guys in charge weren't looking for a way home at all. They were planning on taking over the world.

Yusuke was about to take a step from his hiding spot when a hand reached between the bars and grabbed him. Another quickly moved to his mouth to cover it before he could shout out. At the same moment, Saddler lunged from his place beside the infected character. A normal human would have just seen a blur but Yusuke was able to follow every movement Saddler made as he ran towards the crouching figure. The man stopped as suddenly as he had moved and Darth Vader jumped from his hiding spot.

Saddler watched as the Star Wars villain removed his mask revealing a red and sweaty face. The face was far from athletic, and Yusuke paused to wonder what the hell WORD was thinking when they sent the teen into the field. The author looked like the sort of person who spent far too much time in their basement. However, the author had guts, Yusuke would give him that. Rather than turn and run, the author raised a machine gun and began to fire at Saddler. Bullets began to fly everywhere, only a few times actually hitting Saddler although the man hadn't moved from his spot in front of the author. Characters in cages ducked for cover except for a few whose cages' doors were made of the glass material. When the hands released him, Yusuke also ducked, remembering all too well the last time he had fought a bullet.

Finally, the firearm clicked, signalling it was out of rounds. The author gulped nervously as Saddler remained standing in front of him. Yusuke saw a smile appear on Saddler's face as the man raised his hand to point all his fingers at the author's face. A second later, bullets erupted from Saddler's fingers and plowed through the author's head leaving a bloody mess to fall against the wall and slump down to the ground. Saddler lowered his arm to his side and then spoke once again with his heavy Spanish accent.

"What did you think of the show?"

At first, Yusuke thought Saddler was speaking to the caged characters, but he quickly realized his mistake when Saddler turned and stared directly at him, a frown on his face. Trying to shake off the feelings of fear (who knew how many bullets Saddler was packing), Yusuke rose to his feet. There was no way in hell he was going to show that dress-wearing freak how freaked out he was.

"Bloody," Yusuke replied. "Scared he might run away before you could arrest him?"

A smile appeared on Saddler's face. "Ah. You speak like my American friend. Perhaps you feel for those authors?"

"I don't like killing them if that's what you mean, old timer."

This comment seemed to amuse Saddler even more as the old man's smile grew. "Yes. It seems you need some," the man paused as though he was having trouble finding the word, "adjustments."

"No thanks."

The smile grew again. "Ah but I insist."

Yusuke was about to challenge the man before he spotted a golden glow coming from behind Saddler. The purple-robed man stepped aside to reveal a character barely Yusuke's height, who looked like he had been dying his hair while he was playing with a sparkplug. Around the character's neck was a glowing pyramid. Yusuke gulped.

A laugh was barely concealed in Saddler's voice as he said, "Yami should be able to help you. Good luck."

Yami was not smiling as he said in his and Yusuke's mother tongue, "I challenge you to a shadow game."

* * *

**A/N: And so the plot grows. I'm not sure how much credit I can really take for this chapter. My muses seem to be muttering between themselves and giving me far more ideas than normal (unfortunately, they don't like ideas for the authors' plot, I wonder why). Not to mention that they seem to enjoy writing dialogue and other pieces of the chapter. I guess this story has officially been hi-jacked so let's see where this ride crashes. Thanks for reading!**

**-D101  
P.S Below are notes about the various fictional sources used in this chapter. This is what I think I shall use to help people who are not familiar with each source I use. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions for improvement are welcomed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, DC Comics (Superman, Batman), or Resident Evil 4, Star Wars.

**Batman** - A comic book, movie, videogame, cartoon, etc. The man in black with a bat on his chest. If you were born after 1939, you've heard of him. His parents were shot to death in an alley after a mugging went wrong. This started Bruce Wayne's journey to becoming the Batman, crime-fighter and the reason why criminals sleep with nightlights. (Also may be the reason why so many people are afraid of clowns.) Batman uses gadgets to save the day as he is a normal human with money to spare. Depending on your source material, he can be the funniest thing since dropping anvils on people's heads or the darkest superhero in the book. (Please note: I have no idea which version appears in this chapter.)

**Dragon Ball Z (Goku) – **A manga and an anime series. It follows where Dragon Ball left off and stars Son, Goku who is revealed to be an alien who crashed to Earth as a baby. The basics of the series are: aliens are real, there is an afterlife, things blow up, and dragon balls grant wishes if you can find all of them. Goku now has a family of his own but unfortunately, dies often throughout the series. He always comes back though. Like Yusuke, his personality rarely changes throughout the series and he is a defender of all things good. Although he isn't very book smart, you would not want to get into a fight with him.

**Resident Evil 4 (Las Plagas, Saddler) **– A video game. The fourth numbered game in the series, it stars Leon S. Kennedy, a survivor from Resident Evil 2, trying to rescue the kidnapped president's daughter. The man who orchestrated the whole kidnapping is Saddler, the leader of a cult who wants to take over the world by starting with the United States. What started as a survival horror video game changed to a different sort of zombie video game in this edition. Las Plagas are parasites that are injected into the human body and are able to take over and control their human hosts. As stated in this chapter, the parasite can cause a loss of intelligence and hygiene although the injected are still able to use tools, firearms, and drive vehicles. Supposedly, they can also increase their host's strength.

**Star Wars (Darth Vader)** – A movie. To be honest, everyone probably knows more about this series of movies than I do. All I know is that Darth Vader is Luke's father and light sabres are awesome.

**Superman** – A comic book, movie, videogame, cartoon, etc. The boy in blue and red tights with a large S on his chest. If you were born after 1933, you've heard of him. An alien from another planet, he came to Earth as a baby and was raised as one of us. He has many powers but the basics are various sorts of vision (including but not limited to heat and X-ray), flight, speed, and super strength. Depending on your source material, he was the original Boy Scout. (Please note: I have no idea which version appears in this chapter.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yami) **– A manga and a multiple anime series. One anime series never left Japan and has been called Season 0 by fans. It follows the first bridge of the manga. The other is the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters most are probably familiar with as it actually left Japan and began famous. It follows the later manga which has some differences from the first bridge. Both series star a boy called Yugi who solved a magical puzzle and unleashes the shadow games. Season 0 focused on multiple games with a new one each episode. Duel Monsters used the game of the same name which was created in the manga. Yami, also known as Other Yugi, also changed between the series. Season 0 saw Yami as Yugi's dark side that would play games with those who harm Yugi or Yugi's friends. If someone cheated during the games (as they usually did) Yami would force them to suffer a penalty befitting to the situation. In Duel Monsters, Yami became his own character separate of Yugi who was searching for his memories. For this story, Yami will act more like his Season 0 personality unless things change.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi)** – A manga and an anime series. It stars Yusuke Urameshi who grows (both in age and in maturity) over the series length. The basics of the series are: ghosts are dead people, there is an afterlife, demons are real (and usually evil) but exist in a world parallel to our own, and the people who run the afterlife screw up often. Yusuke died and Spirit World did not have a place for him so he came back to life and became a spirit detective. Originally, his job was to protect humanity from demons who occasionally slip into our world. This job changes as the manga-anime continues but Yusuke's bad-boy attitude and stubbornness is a constant in the series.


	9. Chapter 9: Pyramids and Chainsaws

**Recap:** In his quest to start a fight, _Yu Yu Hakusho's _Yusuke finds himself in more trouble than he expected while searching the third level basement of the station. He learns that not only is _Star Wars' _Darth Vader an author in disguise but characters who refuse to obey the upper ranks are being held in cages and tortured. Yusuke actually watch as _Dragon Ball Z's_ Goku was injected with the Plagas parasite from _Resident Evil 4_. When Yusuke jumps up to save the author, who also watched the horror, from _Resident Evil 4's_ Saddler, he was too late and found himself trapped in a shadow game with _Yu-Gi-Oh's_ Yami. What other horrors lurk in the basement of the station and will Yusuke be able to escape the shadows and warn everyone?

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
Pyramids and Chainsaws OR In Which Jim Avoids Danger**

"Hey!"

Jim found himself suddenly pulled to the left as someone grabbed the back of his jacket. For a second, the teen considered shouting at the character who grabbed him but words vanished from his mouth as a character with a pyramid for a head raised a spear and slashed through the air where Jim had just been standing. The pyramid head character then continued on his way as if he couldn't have just killed Jim. Morph, who had been sitting on Jim's shoulder, chirped quietly. Since Silver had been shot, the morph hadn't been the same and barely moved from Jim's shoulder. The teen hoped things would be better when Silver was out of the medical ward but for some reason, the cyborg hadn't been released and the fairies wouldn't let him see the pirate either. Jim had been wandering around in a bit of a fog, trying to think of a way to see Silver or at least keep himself busy until the cyborg was alright when he was pulled away from the middle of the hallway.

"That was close," the person who had saved Jim said. For a second, Jim almost expected the man to add, "You almost became a skewered sandwich," but the man instead said, "Sorry about grabbing you."

Jim shrugged his shoulders as if he dodged death daily (which was starting to become a routine since finding himself in this realm). He couldn't have the video game character thinking he was pathetic after all. "It's okay. Thanks for the save."

The older man nodded and seemed like he was about to say something when they both heard the sound of a motor starting. The man quickly pulled Jim flat against the wall as a man with a chainsaw and a bag over his head walked past them. Jim recovered from the shock faster than the other man and saw that while the man appeared blond at first, he was more of a dirty blonde. The man's belt was covered in tools that screamed secret agent and loosely held a gun in his right hand. For a second, Jim considered asking the man if he knew how to sneak into the medical ward but he stopped himself. He wasn't that desperate yet and besides, he was sure Silver was okay. Even if the cyborg wasn't, it was Jim's problem and he wasn't going to let anyone try and fix it for him. To distract himself from the consideration of asking for help, Jim quickly thanked the man before running off. Although Jim didn't know it, he had just dodged death again. Blissfully unaware though, Jim continued to wander around the station looking for inspiration or a distraction.

A few comic book characters had challenged a few video game characters in Sugar Rush, apparently unable to think of anything else to do. A few other characters had stolen one of the movie rooms and were watching Wreck-It Ralph. Another group were watching a horror movie with the lights off. Jim could hear them screaming as he walked past.

He pulled at the folded collar of his new uniform as he walked. When he woke up that morning, he had found the clothing lying at the foot of his bed. An announcement was made seconds later explaining that everyone was expected to wear the customized uniforms from now on. Jim was not impressed but he had learned not to question or rebel against orders. The blue material was itchy but it at least fit properly if not a little snuggly in some areas. On the back was his name, source of fiction, and fiction type printed in large reflective writing which seemed silver in the light of the station. The same information along with the FCPD logo— a large book, TV monitor, and game control which individually sat in each corner of a triangle— was printed with the same material on his chest. The logo was also printed on his sleeves and Jim had the feeling of wearing a very large target. However, at least he was allowed to wear pants. All female characters were expected to wear tiny, platted miniskirts, and Jim had to wonder how that was productive since most of the male characters were either in their teens or just barely in their twenties and the anime ones often saw no harm in pulling at those skirts.

Morph chirped quickly on his shoulder and Jim patted the blob's head. "Guess we should get our schedules, huh Morph?"

The morph barely peeped, "Schedules," before falling silent again.

Jim sighed before making his way to the elevators. He had just pressed the button to call the elevator when a large sketcher being guided by a healer suddenly appeared at his side.

"Are you going up?" gasped a tiny girl with teal hair and red eyes. Her uniform said her name was Yukina and she was an anime although the hair would have been enough of a clue.

Jim shook his head but quickly pressed the up button on the elevator. "Take this one," he said as his eyes caught sight of the sheet that covered the character on the sketcher. Whoever was underneath was bleeding and pretty badly from the way the white sheet was turning red. The elevator doors dinged open and the girl quickly pushed the sketcher into the elevator. She barely had time to gasp good bye

"Hey! Punk!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jim muttered before he turned to face the person who had called him. Although the character who pushed out of the crowd was an anime and the uniform said he was from Yu Yu Hakusho, Jim didn't care. He was tired of sidestepping everyone. If this character wanted to talk with more than words, he would give it his all. Even if that all was just smart mouthing. Morph seemed to sense the danger in the air as the glob floated off Jim's shoulder to hover in the air, eyes wide and alert.

"Back off! I let her into the elevator."

"Don't lie to me. I hear you curse at her! A gentleman should respect a lady."

Jim could see the other characters in the hallway slowly move to circle them. If something didn't change, a fight could easily break out, and Jim had a feeling he would be joining that body and Silver in the medical ward. At least it would be a nice excuse to stay off patrol. However, the idea of having Silver see him in such pathetic shape made a bad taste in Jim's mouth. He had been cautioned to pick his battles wisely. For once, he would try it. He searched the area for a familiar face or a character who was also from Yu Yu Hakusho. He found both. Yusuke was watching on the sidelines and the black haired teen's uniform said he was from Yu Yu Haksho. Ignoring the loud mouth, Jim said, "Yusuke, talk some sense into this guy."

But to his surprise, Yusuke glared at him as though he was considering joining the fight on the other character's side. Then, the anime character turned and walked through the crowd, his uniform disappearing quickly in the sea of blue. However, his appearance seemed to stop the fight. The other anime character quickly lost interest in Jim when he spotted Yusuke. The loudmouth quickly turned heel and started shouting for "Urameshi" to hold up.

With no fight to happen, the characters fell away and left Jim able to enter the elevator and listen as the PA system started to shout his name. What had been wrong with Yusuke? The other teen had seemed like a decent character when they were talking in the medical ward but now. Jim shook his head. "Looks like Silver isn't the only wolf in sheep clothing, Morph." He patted the morph's head as the glob settled on his shoulder again. He pressed the button which would take him to the main floor and willed himself to focus on something other than Silver, the body, or Yusuke's double act.

* * *

**A/N: Explanation for wait for this chapter. Do any of you have any idea how difficult it is to find one specific fan art on Devirant when you only recall that the comic had Leon S. Kennedy in it and it was his reaction to Resident Evil 5? [This part of this author's note has been declared boring by FCPD Officers Urameshi and Hawkins and thus has been deleted. To make sure there are no lawsuits regarding free speech, Officer Kennedy has included the full transcript at the end of this chapter.] One last point, to all you fan artists, please give your pictures unique names so that people like me can find them. Also, if anyone sees a picture of Leon's reaction to Jill and Chris being partner-y in RE5, please send me the name of the artist and the name of the picture. Thanks. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
****-D101  
****P.S. Did anyone get the reference with the miniskirts?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney (Treasure Planet, Wreck-It Ralph), Resident Evil, Silent Hill, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Resident Evil (Leon, Salvador) **– A video game and movie series. The movies departed from the game plotline at the start of the movies so I won't be covering them unless a character appears. The first few games focused on a two character team (usually male and female) who were fighting against people infected with a virus created by a company called Umbrella. Usually these viruses would turn people into zombies thus giving this franchise a zombie game reputation but the viruses could also horribly mutate people into horrific creatures such as, my favourite, lickers. In the fourth and fifth game, the focus was no longer on viruses but rather parasites which would act as brainwashing, homicidal monsters which could also mutate. The sixth game returned to viruses though. Now Leon. Resident Evil 2 had him as rookie cop on his first day in the field where a zombie outbreak was happening. He managed to survive along with Ada Wong, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Brikin. He then showed up in Resident Evil Gaiden but that game was declared uncanon by Resident Evil 4 where he is injected with Las Plagas (parasites) and is expected to rescue the president's daughter (ironically on the first day he was supposed to start protecting the girl.) His luck doesn't improve in Resident Evil 6 but I won't bother explaining that game as the Leon I use is Resident Evil 4 Leon. Finally, Salvador. He is the chainsaw guy in Resident Evil 4 and he likes to cut off Leon's head. Bags are considered fashionable masks and suspenders are a must. Run if you ever see him and multiple your speed by the number of spinning blades his chainsaw has.

**Silent Hill (Pyramid Head)** – A video game series. I have to admit, I have no idea what the series is about except for it's a horror game and things want to kill you and the game loves to mess with your head. Pyramid Head is one of the monsters from Silent Hill 2 and he has a pyramid for a head and seems to love blood covered clothes but that's all I know.

**Treasure Planet (Jim, Morph, Silver) -**A Disney movie. Treasure Island in space with a few added details. Jim is still fifteen when he goes out into space to find the legendary Treasure Planet which houses Flint's Trove, the loot of a thousand worlds (lots of cash). Silver is a cyborg pirate instead of a man with no legs and his parrot is now a glob of pink called Morph that has the ability to morph into different items. When Jim meets Morph, the glob of pink transforms into a spoon, a straw, and then a miniature Jim. Morph often repeats words like a parrot but he also chirps. Watch this movie!

**Wreck-It Ralph – **A movie. The movie is about Ralph who is a villain of an arcade game. Dissatisfied with his life, Ralph jumps into another game to win a medal to prove to the other characters of his game that he can be a hero. Different events happen and things quickly spiral out of control. As it is a movie about videogames there are a lot of references to older videogames. A pretty good movie.

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yusuke Urameshi, Yukina, Kuwabara)** – A manga and an anime series. It stars Yusuke Urameshi who grows (both in age and in maturity) over the series length. The basics of the series are: ghosts are dead people, there is an afterlife, demons are real (and usually evil) but exist in a world parallel to our own, and the people who run the afterlife screw up often. Yusuke died and Spirit World did not have a place for him so he came back to life and became a spirit detective. Originally, his job was to protect humanity from demons who occasionally slip into our world. This job changes as the manga-anime continues but Yusuke's bad-boy attitude and stubbornness is a constant in the series. Yukina is an ice demon who has the ability to heal. After being rescued by Yusuke and co from a group of evil and rich humans, Yukina pops up from time to time healing the boys and searching for her older brother. Kuwabara is in love with her, by the way, and he becomes a large goof when her name is mentioned. One of the first of Yusuke's sidekicks, Kuwabara has a heart of gold and has been in the story from the start. He used to be Yusuke's punching bag although he would loudly shout that he would defeat Yusuke before each battle. Things don't really change much except they become friends during the series and Kuwabara gets neat powers. (He's human by the way.)

**[Continuing from above author's note, all officers' comments have been removed regardless of what they think about author's comments.] That is part of the reason why this chapter took so long. I seriously could not find that pic anywhere and the whole time Jim is pulling on my sleeve telling me to give it up and start writing. Meanwhile, Leon is clicking on OTHER fan art to distract me (or was that Yusuke) which slows me down even more. I tell ya! DA just give me the bloody pic so I can write!  
Of course, there were other reasons why this chapter took so long. Additionally, I was avoiding my laptop and Jim would only give me ideas when I was supposed to be going to bed. By the way, Jim has now officially joined Leon and Yusuke as my muses. Finally, before anyone asks, why do I seem to love torturing Leon? My answer: that is a very good question. I guess because when things go wrong (such as trying to find a fan art) they usually involve RE and since Leon is my RE muse, he gets the blame. (Plus he isn't as talkative as Yusuke so I don't get as many ideas). Finally, in my defence, I never hurt him for the sake of hurting him. All injuries have plot significance. It's just his bad luck he is so significance to the plot.**


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Power

**Recap:** _Treasure Planet's_ Jim just can't catch a break. He is barred from seeing Silver in the medical ward and while he is wandering around minding his own business, he nearly gets killed by _Silent Hill 2's_ Pyramid Head and _Resident Evil 4's_ Dr. Salvador. Thankfully, _Resident Evil_'s Leon keeps him out of trouble but even Leon can't help Jim when _Yu Yu Hakusho's_ Kuwabara mishears Jim speaking to _Yu Yu Hakusho's _Yukina who is rushing a bloody, white sheet covered, body to the medical ward. Just when it seems Jim and Kuwabara are going to fight, they both catch sight of _Yu Yu Hakusho's_ Yusuke. Instead of jumping into battle like he normally does, Yusuke is strangely silent and disappears into the crowd with Kuwabara chasing after him. What has happened to Yusuke and what other trouble can Jim get himself into?

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
Fanart And Rivalries OR In Which There is Girl Power**

It was criminal how professional some fan art looked. More than once she had thought she was looking at actual art by the creators and not fan created pictures. Sailor Jupiter's face turned bright red and her eyes became as wide as Sailor Moon's tiara. Part of her screamed at her to look away before she got caught but the rest of her (that small part that confused her hand on the mouse) forced her to keep staring at the picture. Finally, she was able to tear herself away from the screen but she couldn't close the window yet. She continued to stare at the picture out of the corner of her eye. For a second, Jupiter considered sending a picture to her fellow boy crazy sailor scout. She hesitated. While fan art was not illegal, she doubted any one would be happy if they found out she was viewing it. Especially the character who she was drooling over unless he was one of **those** anime characters in which case Jupiter wanted nothing to do with him. Then again, he might not even be in the realm. He might still be back in his home. Doing his own thing, living his own life. Blissfully unaware of the horrors other so-called fictional characters were suffering. Still, he was hot.

Jupiter's blush of appreciation for the character's good looks quickly turned to a blush of shame as she heard the door behind her open. Light from the hallway spilled into the darkened room where the only light was the computer screen Jupiter was staring at. A second later the room was dark again as the door closed. Jupiter was about to close the page when she felt someone put their arm on top of her head and knock her tiara cockeyed. Only one person did that to her and the girl was just as boy crazy as Jupiter was.

"Hi Jup—Who's he?" the girl asked, her greeting turning to a breathless question as though the picture of the male character had stolen all her breath.

Jupiter felt the girl slide off her head to lean against the computer desk beside Jupiter. Out of the corner of her eye, Jupiter saw the girl's blue eyes were just as large as hers had been when the sailor scout had found the picture. The uniform the girl wore said her name was Irma and she was from a comic/novel series called W.I.T.C.H. What her uniform did not say was that the girl had the powers to control water among other things. Irma brushed her long brown hair from her face as they stared at the picture for a long second; fully appreciating the male's muscles that were barely covered by the towel he was wearing.

"Who is he?" Irma asked again, a bit more breath in her voice.

Part of Jupiter leapt at the excuse to stop looking at the picture while the other part whimpered as she scrolled down the page to find the information about the picture. The girls were silent as they read through the information.

"Darn it!" Irma muttered. "He has a love interest."

Jupiter couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "What? You were thinking of dating him? The guy probably is ten years older than you."

Irma smiled as she moved to sit on the computer desk. Like Jupiter, the girl was her transformed self who appeared far older and more 'talented' than her normal self. Fragile wings barely the size of Irma's shoulder's blades twitched on the girl's back highlighting the fact that Irma was a magical being when transformed. However, while Jupiter changed only a little from her normal self to her transformed self, Irma's still developing thirteen year old body changed to that of an adult goddess. The girl winked, showing that while her body had changed, her mind was the same.

"He doesn't need to know that."

Jupiter considered reminding the girl about how that never worked but she had the feeling it would be wasted. Instead they scrolled back up the page and stared at the tastefully is barely covered male character. Both were lost in her own thoughts and imaginings. Fictional though they may be, they were still teenaged girls at heart and that heart was longing for Mr. Right.

It was Irma who realized the world had suddenly darkened and red lights roamed the walls. There was no siren but the red rotating light on the ceiling was flashing. Irma tapped Jupiter on the shoulder and the girl glanced up. The red light traveled over her face making the emerald stone set in the middle of her golden tiara more like a black diamond.

Before either girl could form a word, the door burst open. Standing in the darkened hallway with flashing red lights was the "devil in Prada heels" as Irma loved to put it. Jupiter's eyes narrowed as she stared at the snob's face. Black hair that hung around the girl's shoulder unrestrained except for two barrettes at her temples and beady (although anime styled) purple eyes that matched the snob's obsessive need to be fashionable and make everyone miserable. No powers, Jupiter recalled but unfortunately, fighting was against the rules. Besides now wasn't the time. The whole prison was in lock down for some reason.

The girl took a step into the room and Jupiter was able to see the girl's uniform more clearly. She had modified her uniform to somehow cling to her form and was constantly changing her accessories in an attempt to make the outfit more fashionable. It was a feckless task. No matter what accessories the girl use, nothing could hide the large words on the uniform that proved she wasn't an anime character as her animated style suggested but rather a cartoon. However, Jupiter noticed the snob had polished the single black star on her shoulder to the point of glowing in the red light which declared her rank as a level-two officer of the FCPD.

The cartoon character's eyes drifted towards the computer screen as her mouth opened to shout orders. Irma was already diving for the mouse to close the window on the monitor so Jupiter remained in her chair and tried to act like a shield. In the dim light, there was no way the snob could see what they were looking at.

But did she suspect?

"Get your lazy buts into gear!" the cartoon was shouting in her loud and nasally voice. "We have an author making a run for it!"

"What? Scared to ruin your make up?" Jupiter replied. Irma was still behind her so Jupiter didn't dare move for fear that the computer had frozen on the image. It had happened before.

The snob gritted her teeth and took another step forward. "I **am **your **leader**! If **I** tell you to go, **you** go!"

Jupiter opened her mouth to reply but fell silent when another girl walked through the wall and then the computer and desk Jupiter was seated at. Although she had just walked through solid matter like she was a ghost, the girl had not become transparent or given any suggestion that she wasn't flesh and blood. She was about Irma's age with the same impish blue eyes. However, her brown hair was styled more like Jupiter's. It hung from a high pony tail but, due to her animated style, the hair that framed her face was thicker than Jupiter's. Her uniform said that she was from an animated cartoon called X-men Evolution and unlike the cartoon, she had two black stars on her uniform. Neither Jupiter nor Irma knew the girl's name as they were both new arrivals to the prison patrol but wasn't the time for introductions. The lights had stopped rotating so the room was filled with a red glow.

The new arrival shouted, "What are you guys' waiting for? We need to catch that author!"

Irma was now standing at Jupiter's side so the sailor scout obeyed the order. The black haired girl's face was in darkness as Jupiter and Irma passed her but Jupiter could feel the hatred follow her down the hallway towards the scene of the escape.

It didn't matter though. Jupiter could handle that snob any day of the week.

Unless she had seen the fan art.

* * *

**A/N: There were too many boys in this. Time for some girl power… I just wish there were more girls with superpowers that aren't just copied off males (I'm looking at you DC and Marvel) or maybe I'm watching all the wrong shows. Also, sorry for the wait. As my profile states, I really have no time this summer for anything so I probably won't be writing much until the fall.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, W.I.T.C.H, Totally Spies, or X-Men Evolution.

**Sailor Moon (Sailor Jupiter) –** A manga and anime series. If it isn't the first magic girl anime/manga to be created and brought to the Western world, it probably is one of the best well known. There are big differences between the English dub and the Japanese original so let me just say, I love the Dic (English) dub and that is the characters I use. Sailor Moon is a normal teenaged girl normally but she can turn into superhero and defender of the innocent against the Negaforce. Over the series, she finds the other members of her team (the sailor scouts). Jupiter is one of Sailor Moon's teammates and there isn't really more I can say since I haven't seen the series since I was young.

**Totally Spies (Mandy) –** A cartoon series. Sam, Alex, and Clover are typical teenaged girls. They have boy problems, bad hair days and problems buying matching accessories for their many fashionable outfits. They also just so happen to be spies who work to save the world. No one, not even their families, know they are spies although there have been a close call. The cartoon is split between scenes at the girls' school and the saving the world plot. Mandy is a classmate of the three girls and is the main antagonist during the school oriented parts of the episode. Admittedly, Mandy does have some nice moments but they are short and far between.

**W.I.T.C.H. (Irma)** – A comic book series, book series, cartoon. The title is created by taking the first letter of the five main girl's names. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are all normal girls who were chosen to be protects of the Veil. Four of the girls have a power that are related to one of the elements. In addition to that one power, they also have other powers which vary depending upon which source you use. I use the book series which is closest to the original comic book series. Irma has the power over water and has been known to misuse her powers occasionally but she is a good kid and loyal to her friends, the best of which is Hay Lin. Expect to see some trouble while she is in her transformed state.

**X-men Evolution (Kitty)** – A cartoon. Basically, X-men in high school. A few humans have a special gene which allows them to develop powers. The powers vary and depending on the individual, can be used for good or evil. This has, naturally, caused a bit of a problem in the world since you can never be sure if the mutant you are dealing with is hoping to coexist with humans or to rule over them. Kitty is part of the X-men, a team of mutants who want to coexist with humans. She has the power to walk through walls although she can't disappear and fly. A normal girl in every way except for her powers.


	11. Chapter 11: Doubles and Cat Voice-actors

**Recap:** Last time on Fictional City PD, we discovered there **are** girls in this story. _Sailor Moon's_ Sailor Jupiter (DIC version) and _W.I.T.C.H's _Irma were staring at fanart of some unknown hot male character in a towel when the prison the girls' were guards at went into a lockdown. It isn't until _Totally Spies'_ Mandy kicks in the door that Jupiter and Irma find out why the prison was in lock down. An author was making a run for it. Mandy started barking orders and Jupiter showed that she didn't care if Mandy had a rank above her, she wasn't going to listen. Not while incriminating fanart was on the computer monitor behind her so while Irma got rid of the evidence Jupiter spoke to Mandy. Irma had just closed the webpage as _X-men Evolution's_ Kitty (Shadowcat) came to tell the girls to get their rears in gear. After a second, Jupiter and Irma moved into action. But did Mandy suspect? Only one way to find out!

* * *

**Chapter 12:  
Doubles and Cat Voice-actors Fights OR In Which Jim Goes to Get His Schedule**

"I'm not asking much but it is really so much to ask for? A nice man. Good body. Muscles. Warrior blood that splashes everywhere when his head comes off."

Janine hid her face behind a magazine and hoped the undead psycho would leave the scheduling area. The guy had a face girlier than hers and his voice (if he was speaking English) was also far more feminine than Janine's Bronx drawl. The hairdo and the makeup didn't help nor did the fact that the undead male choose to wear the female FCPD uniform instead of the male one. Normally, the other characters would force the cross-dressers into their gender-assigned uniforms. However, after watching a man's head go flying from his shoulders courtesy of the psycho's snake sword, Janine didn't blame them for not trying again.

She adjusted her sharp green glasses and brushed her red hair out of her eyes before glancing at the undead anime character over the magazine. From the sounds of it, all of the male characters had been giving him a wide berth. Again, not that Janine blamed them since they weren't allowed to fight. She almost considered using the PA system to warn all warrior-type males to avoid the first floor but she was too late. The man with the questionable gender stopped talking and ran after a videogame character shouting, "Dante!"

Once they were safely out of hearing range, Janine muttered, "Sucks to be him," in a true blood New Yorker fashion. She chewed her gum as she watched Dante run from Jakotsu. When they had run out the door to the front lobby, Janine popped another bubble. She glanced at the charts that covered her computer's screen and sighed. "I'd never thought I'd miss the sound of people screaming over the phone."

To her right, a woman with round green glasses and a bob-cut style for her red hair nodded and said, "Tell me about it."

The first time Janine turned and saw her movie counterpart it had been unnerving. However, after working for weeks side by side, it less like the Twilight Zone and more like Big Business. Cartoon Janine just shrugged it off and started to work on the schedule for the next month of patrols in New York when the phone rang. For a second, she considered letting it go to voicemail but then she glanced at the caller I.D. (something she was going to force the boys to install if they ever got back home.) Medical Ward B. Just great. She had a feeling she was going to be rearranging patrols for the next week. She lifted the receiver and held it to her ear. "Ghos-Fictional City Police Department. Scheduling Department."

A quiet but not timid voice replied, "Hello, I am Yukina from the medical ward."

_Still not used to Caller I.D._, Janine thought as Yukina continued speaking.

"Leon S. Kennedy, videogame character number RE2M1 just came into the ward. Fairy Godmother says he probably won't be able to go on patrol for a week."

Janine nodded as she jotted down the information. Her eyes scanned the charts on the screen. Why was Leon's name familiar? Her eyes caught sight of a note she had made about she patrols in Toronto. She frowned as she spotted Leon's name. He had agreed to switch shifts with Roy Mustang so now she had to rework the patrols while keeping in mind she couldn't ask Roy to take over.

"Just great," she muttered before she realized she didn't see Leon's name on any currently happening patrols. That meant the character had been attacked while he was in the station which meant characters were fighting each other which meant Leon was probably very badly hurt maybe even dying which meant Janine would be getting another phone call soon telling her so-and-so was on probation and would be reassigned to the front lines and she would have to reschedule a whole city! What had her movie counterpart said?

"I've quit better jobs than this!" Janine's movie counterpart randomly spat as she slammed the phone receiver down, nearly missing Janine's hand.

"Welcome to reality," Janine replied as she picked up the magazine. After all, there was no point starting a new schedule until she knew who had maimed Leon.

She was halfway through a quiz about which movie star you are when one of the younger Disney characters walked up with his pink glob of a parrot.

"Sorry kid, schedules aren't out yet. Some videogame character got into a fight. Come back in a few hours."

If the Disney character replied, Janine didn't hear it because her Peter was shouting at movie Peter. Without another glance at the Disney character, Janine jumped over the desk and followed her counterpart across the floor towards the feuding ghostbusters.

While the movie Janine pulled the balding-Bill-Murray-look-alike Peter towards the elevator, Janine pulled her twenty-something-with-a-full-head-of-brown-hair Peter back towards the desks where they could duck if the particle throwers got pulled out. Movie Janine managed to pull movie Peter from the room fairly quickly but it took a few moments for Peter to calm down. Without being asked, he launched into a speech about how movie Peter had accused him of sounding like Garfield. Well aware of the consequences of fighting and Peter's ability to hold a grudge, Janine tried to calm him down. Neither of them noticed as the Disney character with a pistol-like ray gun and the floating, pink sphere walked into the elevator and pressed the button for basement level three.

* * *

**A/N: Impressive. An update. Thanks for reading. Also, quick question, who did you picture the male character in the towel to be? Answers will help me decide if the girls will run into him or not. Actually, would you like the girls to run into the boy whose doodle they were ogling?  
-D101**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, InuYasha, Devil May Cry, Yu Yu Hakusho, Full Metal Alchemist, Resident Evil, and Treasure Planet.

**Devil May Cry (Dante) –** A videogame series. To be honest, the only thing I know is that this game was created when one of the early versions of Resident Evil 4 was scrapped. Dante is the main character from what I know. That's all I got for this.

**Ghostbusters –** A movie series. The first movie spawned a cartoon series called "The Real Ghostbusters." The movie stars four men who bust ghosts with science. Peter is one of them and he is the reason the business got off the ground in the first place. If not for Peter, Ray and Egon (two other ghostbusters) would still be working at the university, out on the streets, or owning a bookstore filled with books about the paranormal and supernatural. Winston (the final, non-doctor ghostbuster) would probably be in a normal job with a steady paycheque. In the second movie, time has passed since the business of Ghostbusters was first formed. It has gone bankrupt but is quickly reformed by the original members of the team. They have all gotten older but some things never change because when things go wrong, who ya gonna call!

**InuYasha (Jakotsu) – **A manga and two anime series. It stars a teenaged girl, Kagome, from our time and Inuyasha, a half-demon who lives 500 years in past. Kagome falls down a well and finds herself in feudal Japan where she breaks a very special jewel. She spends the next while trying to find the pieces of the jewel while fighting the evil Naraku who will stop at nothing to kill Inuyasha, Kagome, their friends, and to collect all the pieces of the jewel. The first anime series overtook the manga and so it was ended. After the manga reached its conclusion the second anime series (Inuyasha: The Final Act) was created. Jakotsu is from the first anime series and manga. He is a member of the Band of Seven who were used as pawns of Naraku's. After being put to death with the rest of the Band of Seven, Naraku brings them back to life and uses them to try to kill Inuyasha and co. Jakotsu seems to have confused the dubbing companies because while he is male, he is voiced by a female.

**Full Metal Alchemist (Roy Mustang) –** A manga and two anime series. I have not watched the series or read the manga but I have read a very informative fan fiction called "Till I'm a Hundred, You Idiot." The series stars Ed and Al, brothers who are alchemists. After trying to use alchemy to bring their dead mother back from the grave, Al has lost his body and resides in a suit of armour. Ed, meanwhile, has lost a leg and arm. In order to find the only thing that could return Al to his body, Ed and Al join the army and become State Alchemists. Roy Mustang is Ed's and Al's supervisor or whatever the army term is. He is a man whose men will follow him anywhere although reasons for the loyalty vary from man to man to woman.

**Resident Evil (Leon) **– A videogame and two movie series. The first movies series departed from the game plotline at the start of the movies and follow a woman named Alice so I won't be covering them unless a character appears. The other movie series focuses on plots which tie into the videogame series and are sponsored by Capcom, the creator of Resident Evil. These movies can be considered canon with the videogames depending on your feelings. Anyways, Leon has been with the series since the second game. He has been shot, injected with viruses, thrown around, and made very confused by his love interest Ada Wong (who may or may not appear in this story.) However, as Ada said in Resident Evil 4, "He always manages to come up smelling like roses." He is also the only Resident Evil videogame character to appear in both Capcom sponsored movies Resident Evil: Degeneration and its sequel Resident Evil: Damnation.

**The Real Ghostbusters (Janine, Peter)** – A cartoon series. Based off the movies "The Ghostbusters" and later "The Ghostbusters 2", the cartoon series focused on the day to day busting of ghosts. Due to copyright issues (I think) the characters were designed to be vastly different than their movie counterparts. Peter is one of the ghostbusters and he is the smart-aleck like his movie self. However, he is also far younger and has hair. Janine is the team's secretary and originally, she was full of spunk. Unfortunately, due to meddling later in the run of the cartoons, she lost a lot of her fire and her crush on Egon so that she was in line with the Janine who appeared in Ghostbusters 2. The Janine I use is the spunky one. I hope I'm able to get that across in my writing.

**Treasure Planet (Jim, Morph) –** A Disney movie. Treasure Island in space with a few added details. Have you watched it yet?

**Yu Yu Hakusho (Yukina) –** A manga and an anime series. It stars Yusuke Urameshi who grows (both in age and in maturity) over the series length. The basics of the series are: ghosts are dead people, there is an afterlife, demons are real (and usually evil) but exist in a world parallel to our own, and the people who run the afterlife screw up often. One of his first few missions is to save an ice demon named Yukina. With the aid of his friend Kuwabara, Yusuke saves Yukina. She pops up from time to time healing the boys and searching for her older brother. She also is the reason why Kuwabara rarely makes sense when she appears.


End file.
